en busca de un nuevo amor
by Satoshi- Hanami13
Summary: olis soy nueva y espero les guste este capitulo y sigan leyendo la historia. una batalla, la ultima contra Naraku, difinira el destino de kagome. PRIMER CAPITULO
1. AMOR?

**En busca de un nuevo amor**

Bueno en lo personal a mí me encanta inuyasha, y pues he leído algunos fics de kagome o ahome no se jejeejeje y sesshomaru y la verdad aunque en la serie no se ve que allá acercamiento entre ellos me encanto como se verían juntos XD.

Y pues este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Y bueno aquí va el primer cap.

Los pensamientos de los personajes van con comillas y cursivas.

Los personajes no son míos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

NOTA: este es un sessh/kag

CAP. 1

**AMOR? **

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la derrota de Naraku, ese medio demonio, que había causado tantas atrocidades tanto a nuestros queridos amigos como a muchas personas más. Sango y el monje Miroku se habían casado y ya tenían más de tres hijos, en cuanto a inuyasha y kagome bueno el medio demonio decidió convertir a kagome en su mujer o "hembra". La razón era simple: durante la batalla final con aquel hibrido tan despreciable y odiado para aquel pequeño grupo, ese ser maligno había transmitido una gran parte de su energía a kagome, quien poco a poco se fue transformando en una hermosa y poderosa sobre todo demonio, y, en aquella batalla se completó su transformación, con lo que no contaba el medio demonio era que la joven miko tenía una energía espiritual muy poderosa y al pasarle gran parte de su poder su cuerpo si, en efecto lo aceptaría pero aceptaría, eso, el poder mas no la maldad.

**-FLASH BACK-**

El grupo de inuyasha se encontraba en un claro qué a causa de los múltiples ataques se encontraba totalmente destruido, allí se encontraban: un monje, un pequeño kitsue (no sé si así se escriba), una exterminadora de demonios, una gata de dos colas, una miko del futuro con arco y flechas y un medio demonio con ropajes rojos.

Todos ellos enfrentaban a un medio demonio: Naraku, este había absorbido a sus extinciones con la finalidad de obtener más poder.

BIENTO CORTANTEEEEEEE – inuyasha había lanzado otra vez aquel ataque, nuevamente sin causar daño alguno por lo menos no a su objetivo, sus ropas se encontraban totalmente rasgadas por los múltiples ataques recibidos.

Inuyashaaa Naraku tiene un campo de energía rodeándolo, no le aras daño con eso- decía aquella miko del futuro, que en ese preciso momento había lanzado una de sus flechas.

Aquella flecha era distinta, no era como las que había lanzado a lo largo de su corta existencia. No, aquella flecha contenía tanto energía purificadora como energía demoniaca. Todos quienes se encontraban en aquel claro e incluso hasta un frio, calculador, despiadado y sobre todo imponente y poderoso youkai lo habían notado. Naraku sonrió satisfecho tal parecía que la transformación se completaría en ese lugar.

-jajajaj pero que estúpida eres miko- dijo Naraku, solo con intenciones de provocarla.

Al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ataque contra su amado hanyou, en ese momento en ese preciso momento la embargo una furia atroz, en ese momento una luz blanca la envolvió, transformando cada parte de su ser, de su cuerpo, de su esencia. Kagome no sabía que estaba pasando sentía como su estatura aumentaba, su cabello creció hasta la altura de sus tobillos y tenía unos brillos azulados, su rostro se hizo más largo, sus facciones ahora eran más finas, y delicadas, simétricas dándole un toque casi aristocrático, sus pechos se volvieron más firmes y prominentes, sus caderas eran más notorias, sus piernas eran más estilizadas y marcadas al igual que su abdomen era plano. En pocas palabras todo su cuerpo era perfecto, su piel era blanca como de porcelana, era suave, tersa y delicada, pero más resistente, unas marcas colar azul aparecieron en sus mejillas así como en otras partes (jejeej si saben alo que me refiero jiji ok ya) y por ultimo sintió como sus orejas se alargaban, así como que sus sentidos eran más agudos y obviamente su poder aumentaba.

-KAGOMEEEEEEE- gritaron todos Shippo, Sango, el monje Miroku, e Inuyasha.

-JAJAAJAJAJ ven querida mía que tu serás mi señora- todos se quedaron en shock ante las palabras de Naraku y el cambio de kagome.

Esta se lo miro con unos ojos rojos, ella sabía en que se había transformado, desde hace tiempo se sentía extraña. En aquel preciso momento llegaba al lugar aquel youkai, que había rastreado aquel despreciable olor, y al llegar se que do sorprendido con lo que veía, pero no lo demostró solo se limitó a mirar y dijo; -Jaken llévate a Rin-

A lo que este solo asintió.

-Si amo bonito, vamos rin- después de eso vio como aquella miko se había convertido en una demonio, muy poderosa, vio como ella solo miraba a ese ser que tanto odiaba y se levantaba, al mismo tiempo que emitía una risa histérica, que dejo a Naraku y a todos con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que daban.

En ese momento lo ataco con un ataque que para su desgracia lo dejo lastimado muy gravemente y en ese instante Sesshomaru, Inuyasha bueno todos en realidad lo atacaron ocasionando su muerte.

Sesshomaru se marchó sin dirigir una palabra a los demás presentes, él estaba confundido, aquella mujer tan insolente se había transformado en una youkai muy atractiva tanto físicamente como en aroma a… ¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO? Esa mujer nunca dejaría de ser un ser inferior –tonterías- susurro. Y se siguió con su camino.

En cuanto a la muñeca de barro Kikio (no me agrada su carácter pero bueno en fin) ella se había ido aunque no precisamente al otro mundo.

Inuyasha en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquella miko ahora youkai era muy poderosa inclusive más que el mismo, así que decidió hacerla suya.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Eso es lo que había pasado, ahora kagome era más poderos había entrenado mucho tanto para manejar sus poderes espirituales como demoniacos, ahora ye era más fuerte. Y sobre todo era feliz porque su amor había sido correspondido, ese día precisamente cumplían años de casados e inuyasha había salido muy temprano, pero al pasar el tiempo ella noto que él estaba tardando mucho ya era casi de noche y su marido o "macho" no regresaba, en cuanto termino de pensar en la tardanza de su marido su marca la marca que la distinguía como suya comenzó a escocerle y eso solo quería decir dos cosas que el estaba en peligro o que estaba haciendo algo que no debía hacer. Inmediatamente salió de su cabaña y en seguida encontró su aroma y con una velocidad y finos movimientos dignos de una fina youkai.

Estaba preocupada, pero esa emoción fue reemplazada rápidamente por una furia inmensa ¿el motivo? Aquel hibrido se encontraba en una posición no muy agradable a los ojos de aquella youkai, con la sacerdotisa de barro

-te amo aahh in- inu –yasha- decía ella, pero él no respondió solo se dedicaba a continuar sus embestidas sin el menor rasgo de culpa, ninguno de los dos se dio cuento de que unos ojos llenos de rabia los miraban. Lo notaron hasta que escucharon un rugido lleno de coraje.

- ka ka-gome… - dijo el

Kagome lo miro llena de furia, y sin más tomo a aquella mujer por el cuello y en un solo movimiento y sin menor esfuerzo arranco su cabeza de su cuerpo. Inuyasha quedo atónito pero no movió ni un musculo, cerro sus ojos esperando el mismo final o uno mucho pero, no podía luchar, él lo sabía ella era más fuerte que él, por eso la elijo, pero no pasaba nada así que decidió abrir sus ojos, y la encontró arrodillado con las garras enterradas en el hombro donde se encontraba su marca.

ESA MARCA! – dijo apuntando a una marca en el hombro del hibrido ( jejeje lo que pasa es que en mi fic solo un hembra más poderosa que su pareja puede marcarlo también)

TE HACIA MIOO LO ENTIENDES MIOOO

Kagome yo..

CALLATE MALDITO HIBRIDO DEJAME HABLAR- dijo- Y ESTA MARCA- señalando a la suya –ERA UN JURAMENTO DE LEALTAD… DE AMOR SI ESQUE LO CANOCES (si solo el macho marca a la hembra quiere decir que es suya, pero no le debe fidelidad, en cambio si ella lo marca también es un acuerdo tanto el como ella se deben fidelidad o eso es lo que yo digo en mi fic jiji ok seguimos )

SI ALGUNO DE LOS DOS RAMPIA ESE PACTO EL VINCULO CREADO SE ROMPERIA- dijo levantándose pero con la diferencia de que su mirada ahora era fría, llena de desprecio hacia su ex compañero.

NO NO NOOO TU TU ERES MIA TU ME PERTENECES- dij inuyasha que al fin pudo hablar.

JA ¿pertenecerte? No querido búscate a otra como juguete- dijo esto en un tono altivo, frio y sobre todo de desprecio. Después de eso se arrancó su marca y su piel quedo al rojo vivo, lo miro diciendo: mi piel crecerá pero sin tu marca y sin tu marca tu…peste se ira por completo de mi ser, en cambio querido tu puedes arrancártela o si gustas lo are yo, y si no cuando encuentre pareja esta te ardera y luego desaparecerá- (como ella ya se quitó la marca de inuyasha a él le ardera pero desaparecerá no como a ella que le ardió pero no se quitó porque aún era suya)

Dicho este se fue con la brisa que empezaba a hacerse presente envuelta en un brillo.

-MALDITA SEA!- susurro inuyasha, y eso fue lo única que escucho kagome.

**En otra parte del bosque…**

-Lalalalal venga señor Jaken aquí hay mucha flores- decía una pequeña de no mas de 10 años de edad.

-AYYYY NIÑA PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE QUERER IR POR FLORES! QUE NO VEZ QUE ES DE NOCHEEE!

-Jaken ve con ella- dijo un demonio de cabellos plateados y mirada fría.

- SII amo bonito- dijo el pequeño sapo- AYYY RIN ESPERAMEEEE.

-hmp- dijo sesshomaru y se fue a revisar los alrededores era hora de descansar, por lo menos para la niña.

El seguía caminando hasta que percibió el aroma de la hembra de su estúpido medio hermano. Aquella hembra que el deseaba desde hace mucho para ser más exactos desde la batalla contra Naraku.

Y sin mas acelero el paso hacia donde el aroma a jazmines y frutas se hacia mas fuerte y penetrante.

Al llegar donde se encontraba aquella mujer que poseía un aroma que simplemente volvía loco a nuestro orgulloso demonio, aunque él no la demostrara.

-mujer- dijo este al mismo tiempo que miraba su hombro ¿Quién le habría hecho semejante herida?

Ella ya había sentido que el se acercaba, pero decidió no hacerle caso.

Que quieres sesshomaru- dijo en un tono que a aquel demonio no le gusto. ¡¿Quién SE CREE QUE ES?!

Más respeto mujer, esa no es la forma de hablarle al Lord del Oeste.- dijo el un tanto molesto

OH mil disculpas mi LORD- diciendo la palabra "Lord" y todo lo demás jejeje en un tono sarcástico y obviamente eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

como te atreves hembra estúpida a hablarme así- dijo tomándola del cuello.

Que piensas materme ja que patético- el apretó mas su agarre.

Que haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar con tu adorado hibrido- dijo con un tono frio y soltándola al mismo tiempo.

Eso no le incumbe mi "Lord", pero si quiere saberlo ya no soy mas su pareja-

Su pareja.. el estúpido ese te..

Si me marco y después de un tiempo bueno tu debes de saberlo no?

Mmmm pero eso es normal la fidelidad no es obligatoria para el macho, claro a no ser que usted lo allá…

Valla mi "lord" si que es inteligente si así es yo lo marque y el me engaño. Por eso la herida en mi hombro- dijo esto notando que los ojos dorados del demonio se clavaban en su hombro.

Valla que inútil es mira que engañarla con una" mujer" hecha de barro, pero que mal gusto tiene mi "hermanito"

Eso parece ahora, me retiro y salude de mi parte a la pequeña Rin.

No supo porque de repente él le hablo de usted, pero ello tenia modales y aunque nunca se llevaron bien era educada aunque fuera sarcásticamente.

Mujer espere- dijo un supo ni porque lo hizo, pero fue un impulso.

Si?

Mi protegida le a tomado mucho aprecio, y ya no tiene pareja así que podría venir y ser su nana- dijo esto de manera fría, y con un leve brillo en los ojo pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?

De acuerdo acepto su ofrecimiento y por favor no me llames mujer so KA-GO-ME entiendes KA-GO-ME

Como sea y ka-go-me no Me hables así insolente-su tono no le agradaba nada que se creía.

Y tu no me digas mujer-

Te digo como se me pegue la gana MUJER- le gustaba verla enojada

Así pues entonces yo igual ESTUPIDO DEMINO

INSILENTE

IDIOTA

CAMINA- dijo frio pero que hembra tan insolente.

El camino de regreso no era largo para ellos. Cuando llegaron escucharon como un pequeño demonio verde regañaba a una pequeña

-NIÑA ESPERAMEE

-Jejeje señor Jaken, señor Jaken porque es tan feo lalala-

-INSOLENTE AY AMO SESSOMARUU DONDE ESTA- en ese momento una roca choco en su cabeza

-AMO- dijo alegremente la pequeña Rin

-mm- dijo el –Jaken ve por comida

-si amo bonito-

-señor sesshomaru que hace la señorita kagome con usted? Dijo la pequeña viendo a aquella youkai, ella la había visto cuando era humana, claro ella no sabia del cambio de la señorita kagome.

- Rin yp vine con tu señor Sesshomaru porque quería estar cuidándote.- dijo kagome

-enseria señorita usted quiere a Rin?-

-claro querida- contesto kagome regalándole a la pequeña una cálida mirada y alegre sonrisa. Ella siempre quiso un hijo con inuyasha pero por mas que lo buscaron nunca pudo concebir, ella sabía que ella si podía tener hijos una sola vez el poso se abrió y ella estaba buscando embarazarse así que decidió hacerse unos estudios, y cual seria su sorpresa al enterarse de que ella era fértil, lo cual quería decir que inuyasha era el del problema, por lo cual dejo de insistirle.

Aunque pensándolo bien ahora eso sería algo perfecto para destruir a ese estúpido, una sonrisa se formó en sus labias. Que interesante.

-que bien- dijo la pequeña

Después de un rato Jaken llego con comida, encendieron una fogata , después de un rato la niña se quedo dormida.

Solo dos personas estaban despierta una hembra youkai y un demoni de cabellos plateados que se convencia de que esa hembra seria suya.

CONTINUARO

Jejeejeje ESPERO LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAP Y DE UNA VEZ LE DIGO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA ESCENAS MUYYYY AM BUENO EROTICAS, LEMON COMO QUIERAN DECIRLE JIJI

LOS QUIERO Y PLIS LEEANLO.


	2. VIAJANDO CON SESSHOMARU

**CAPITULO 2**

**DE**

**EN BUSCA DE UN NUEVO AMOR**

Olissss aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste

Tratare de no equivocarme tanto

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en comillas y para cambio de escena estarán en negritas y creo que es todo.

Los quiere : Satoshi-Hanami13

Y creo que eso es todo

NOTA: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi yo solo escribo por diversión.

**VIAJANDO CON SESSHOMARU**

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior kagome se sentía extraña ¿desde cuándo sesshomaru se portaba de esa manera? Ella se había portado d una manera un poco grosera y él no era de los que toleraban algo así, mas sin embargo no la mato, lo único que hizo fue decirle que si ella así lo deseaba podría ir con ellos para cuidar a la pequeña Rin.

Pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, ya que una pequeña llamo su atención.

Buenos días señorita- dijo muy alegremente la pequeña a la demonio a su lado.

Que tal Rin ¿Cómo dormiste? –

Bien gracias-

Bien vallamos a desayunar- y así lo hicieron, después de un par de minutos en silencio la pequeña decidió que era la hora de preguntarle algo a la demonio que tenía a su lado, pero para su mala suerte apareció Jaken que de inmediato se puso a gritar.

AYYY APURENSE ES HOTA DE IRNOS- dijo el pequeño sapo

No tienes porque gritarnos!- dijo kagome, nunca le había gustado que la mandaran y menos que le alzaran la voz, pero eso no le molesto, lo que le molesto fue que le gritara a Rin.

AYYY MUJER INSOLENTEEE NO ME HABLES ASIII-

PUES NO GRITES- dijo ella después de haberle dado un coscorrón

Vámonos- dijo una voz varonil, y fría.

Así paso la mañana Rin jugaba con kagome mientras Jaken se la pasó rezongando todo el santo día_. "POR DIOS. Todo eso por un simple golpe, a veces podía llegar a ser muy fastidioso_ "pensaba el peli plateado.

Mujer, cuida a Rin , estos bosques son peligrosos- dijo con su típica voz fría, de reojo vio como ella paraba de jugar con la pequeña y la tomo en sus brazos, se veía "_muy hermosa_", un segundo que le estaba pasando ayer si se convenció de que la deseaba pero aún le parecía algo difícil de aceptar.

Después de un rato salieron del bosque, y en efecto lo esos bosques eran peligroso ella lo había notado, pero por fin habían salido frente a ellos estaba un imponente castillo y todos los sirvientes de ese lugar se vean felices de la llegado del que al parecer era su señor.

Sesshomaru dio ordenes de que llevaran a la pequeña a su habitación y que se preparara una junto a la de la niña para la mujer que los acompañaba.

Esta es su habitación kagome-sama- dijo una youkai de cabello rojo tez moreno ojos verdes que vestía con una yukata color verde a juego con sus ojos con detalles en rojo.

Gracias pero no me digas kagome -Sama- dijo ella un tanto apenada- dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre es Natsuki- dijo la youkai,

Bueno espero nos llevemos bien, ahora sino te molesta quisiera darme un baño

Claro kagome – sama con su permiso- sería difícil que dejara de decir el "sama" pensó ella.

Su habitación era muy grande y en el centro había una graaaan cama, la habitación era de color blanco con una gran ventana que dejaba ver el atardecer, en ella había un tocador con todo lo que una mujer o demonio podía necesitar, una mesita de noche y dos buros flanqueando a las lados de la cama con un jarrón en cada boro que contenía muchas flores cuyo aroma inundaba la recamara, también se dio cuenta de que del lado derecho de la cama había una gran puerta y junto a esta otra un poco mas pequeña , abrió primero la pequeña que era una especie de armario con muchos kimonos demasiado ostentosos y otro un poco mas sencillos.

Por lo que la otea puerta debía ser el baño, así que toma un kimono sencillo color morado con flores blancas bordadas y con el cuello y las mangas en color blanco, entro en el baño y se empezó a quitar su traje de sacerdotisa, este a diferencia de el de kikio era azul con blanco.

Su cuerpo era perfecto suave y terso, blanco como la porcelano sus ojos eran de un café intenso, en el agua su pelo parecía como alga marinas estuvo ahí hasta que empezó a sentir frio, salió y se colocó el kimono ese color hacia que su piel contrastara muy bien, cepillo su larga melena azabache y se decidió a salir. Ella no conocía ese lugar y para su mala suerte lo comprobó demasiado tarde." Rayos que suerte la mía" pensó al momento en el que se quedaba estática.

Se puede saber qué haces en **MI** habitación mujer- dijo el lord del oeste en un tono más frio de lo usual ( si es que eso es posible)

Yo… yo pensé que era la habitación de Rin- dijo un tanto apenada ya que él estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

No me digas que estas apenada mujer- dijo en el mismo tono pero con un leve destello en sus dos orbes doradas.- no es el primer hombre que vez sin ropa verdad?- de inmediato se dio cuenta que ese comentario no le había hecho gracia a la demonio, porque aunque su rostro no se inmuto pudo percibirlo en su aroma.

Parece que tienes razón en eso- dijo de manera fría.

¿Todavía lo amas?- dijo un tanto irritado, por esa idea.

¿amarlo? No ya no lo amo por el solo siento decepción ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado que me lo digiera, pero porque habría de interesarte lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir-

Kagome- era la primera vez que se dirigía por su nombre siempre la llamaba "mujer" o "hembra" eso la sorprendió. – déjame poseerte aunque sea una por despecho o venganza o el sentimiento de tu elección-

Dijo al momento en el que se acercaba ella quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Ella no sabía que decir, nunca habían estado tan cerca, y por una vez en su vida ella se sintió pequeña a su lado, no supieron quien dio el primer paso pero en un segundo después el la tomo de la cintura y levantó su barbilla juntando sus labios, al principio ella trataba de imponerse, poro al final el la sometió, exploro cada rincón de esa abertura, después de un tiempo el decidió hasta su clavícula, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el y empezando a besar su cuello, fueron dando pasos al lazar hasta que los pies de ella dieron con la cama, el la tomo de las caderas y la recostó al mismo tiempo que se subía en ella pero apoyándose con el codo derecho de modo que ella no tuviera que cagar todo su peso, comenzó a besarla al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano comenzaba a desvestirla y ella se separaba de el mirando lo con lujuria a lo que el gruño, ya estaba completamente desnuda, pero por estar contemplando sus bien proporcionados pechos no se dio cuenta de que en un movimiento ágil ya estaba debajo de ella

Parase que mi Lord esta un tanto distraído- dijo al mismo tiempo que con una de sus garras rompía la parte de debajo de sus ropas y comenzaba a masajear con su mano la virilidad de él, que se encontraba ya bastante dura.

Hembra insolenteee grrr- pero en vez de sonar como un gruñido de porte del que ahora era su señor, sonó mas bien como un gemido, ella hizo lo mismo que el con una mano masajeaba en miembro erecto del lord mientras que besaba, lamia, mordía los bien formados pectorales de su señor hasta que por fin llego a esa parte, y en un movimiento muy sensual lo introdujo a su boca

Grrr maldita mujer me las pagaras grrr- volvió a gruñir Sesshomaru excitado, pero después de un rato el comenzó a marcar el compas y de un rápido movimiento la volvió a colocar debajo de el.

Nadie- dijo ronco-nadie somete a el gran sesshomaru

Pero que orgulloso-dijo con un tono seductor tomándolo de la cara con las dos monos y besando sus labio y después besando la luna en su frente

Su osadía mi querida mujer será castigado- acto seguido una mano descendía hasta su sexo ocasionando un gemido de parte de ella y una sonrisa maliciosa de parte de él. Masajeo y beso sus pechos ocasionando que sus rosados pezones se endurecieran a lo que el gran lord sonrió satisfecho, descendió hasta su ombligo para después llegar a su intimidad y comenzar a lamen su clítoris enviando ondas de placer a la azabache que arque su espalda, pero no emitió ningún sonido, no le daría el gusto a aquel orgulloso demonio, este frustrado siguió mordiendo y lamiendo su ya húmedo sexo, el podía oler su excitación, ella no pudo mas y soltó un gran rígido de placer.

_**Cambio de escenario**_

Tal vez demasiado alto porque todos los sirvientes lo escucharon y algunos pocos se sonrojaron, al pensar en el motivo pero quizás la más sonrojada fue Natsuki, ya que la pequeña Rin lo escucho y para desgracia de Natsuki le pregunto: -Natsuki ¿ese fue un rugido de kagome-sama? Crees que este herida- dijo la niña un poco asustada- -AAAH AAY rin-chan co... Como crees es solo que la señorita bueno este pues es.. esta cantando pero no se a afinado si eso esta practicando- -oooohhh ire con ella y le ayudare- -no no creo que es una sorpresa para para ti- -oohh de acuerdo- "_ufff estuvo cerca ay la señorita y el amo porque me pasa esto a mi"_

_**De regreso con em bueno de regreso **__(ay me sonroje igual que Natsuki ayyy mm continuamos)_

Se.. sesshomaru te necesito dentro de mi ahora-

Nadie me da órdenes- pero el tampoco podía mas así que de un movimiento rápido la embistió, y así se creó un va y ven rápido ambos gemían (o gruñían) hasta que sesshomaru sintió como si miembro era aprisionado por el interior de kagome y en un momento mas el se derramo dentro de ella, ambos habían llegado juntos al cielo

Ella sentía que sesshomaru era distinto en la cama no era que inuyasha no lo fuera en realidad si era un excelente amante pero sesshomaru era como una droga, la hacía sentir miles de sensaciones nuevas.

Eres mía me oyes mujer solamente mía- dijo en un tono autoritario, un toná al que ella le agrado, pero cuando el se disponía a marcarla como suya ella lo detuvo

No,- dijo, el frunció el ceño y de una forma brusca le dijo

¿Por qué no?-

No digo que no quiero ser tuya, pero por favor dame tiempo, no no me siento lista todavía- dijo ella esto no le agradaba nada al lord pero no la presionara.

Está bien, pero eso si te digo mujer, no voy a permitir que ningún otro macho se te acerque-

¡pero que territorial es mi señor!

Grrr- dijo para después darle un beso en los labios y para cambiarse, pero cuando se estaban vistiendo no dejaron de besarse y acariciarse, sesshomaru saco un traje nuevo y ambos salieron de los aposentos del que ahora era su señor.

Cuando Rin le pregunto lo de su rígido ella se puso roja y sesshomaru solo soltó una sonora carcajada. Valla pobre Natsuki.

Aaaahh s... si Rin lo lo que te dijo Natsuki era verdad em bueno y que hay de comer. (dijo con una gotita de sudor estilo anime)

Valla si que tienes un gran apetito no Mujer?- dijo el lord con una mirada picara

Eeeehh… ay mi señor yo diría lo mismo a usted- dijo besando su mejilla.

Señorita usted quiere mucho a mi señor sesshomaru jejeej que bueno que sean amigos.- (ay pero que inocente)

Es… es te si rin.

AYYY PERO QUE PASA CON TIGO MUJER INSOLENTE NO TOQUE A MI AMO BONITO- DIJO KAKEN

Jaken cierra la boca- dijo sesshomaru

Y Jaken se desmayó (jejeje)

Ya habían pasado 6 meses en los que de día kagome se convirtió en la madre de Rin y en las noches en la amante del lord, ella había descubierto que tenia la habilidad de decidir si quedar o no preñado y que bueno porque como ella no había aceptado ser marcada por que si por el fuera ella la Lady del Oeste, sería pero como no lo era el cachorro/a no sería legítimo. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ya estaba liste, segura de que quería ser su hembra.

Así que lo cito en el mismo lugar en donde se habían encontrado la última vez

¿Qué hacemos aquí mujer?

.yo ya estoy lista-

¿para qué?

Valla que no es muy perceptivo mi señor-

Habla- dijo este algo molesto

Yo estoy lista para convertirme en tu mujer o bueno en tu hembra-

Cuanto había esperado, insistido día y noche a esa hembra para que lo aceptara y eso ya era decir mucho cada día y noche con mimos, con palabra, con hechos ( si me entienden ¿no? Jem) y al fin habían dado resultados todos esos mimos etc.

Te juro, le juro mi señora que no lo lamentara- dijo mientras lo marcaba, en ese segundo unido sus colmillos en su hombro derecho le sorprendió saber que ella hacia lo mismo, eso quería decir que había escogido a una hembra muy poderosa como compañera y ahora le debía fidelidad, pero eso no lo molesto en realidad la amaba.

Se la llevo de regreso al palacio a los aposentos principales esa noche sería muy pero muy larga de eso se encargaría el.

_**Cambio de escenario... En otro lugar en el bosque.**_

Un hibrido con ropas rojas sintió como le escocia su marca y desaparecía

¡NO! Primero la mataría antes de que alguien más la tomara (bueno ya la tomaron pero buena la mataría)

Y un rugido de furia resonó en los bosques.

**CONTINUARA.**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YO MORI DE RISA CON LO DE NATSUKI JEJEJEEJ XD LOS QUIERO.

Y DEJE COMENTARIOS .


	3. CONFRONTACIONES

**Capítulo 3**

**de**

**En busca de un nuevo amor**

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a:

elianamz-bv

Aiko

Por sus comentarios y segundo AQUÍ ESTA EL CPITULO 3 ayyy espero que les guste y pues eso es todo por ahora disfruten.

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

BESOS A TODOS LOS QUIERE SATOSHI-HANAMI13.

A si se me olvidaba los pensamiento están en cursiva y en comillas y los cambios de escena bueno dice cabio de escena jejeje.

Así que sin más que decir CONTINUAMOS!

**CAP 3. CONFRONTACIONES.**

Aunque era más que obvio que kagome era la nueva Lady del Oeste, sesshomaru decidió que era hora de que todos en las tierras del lord se enteraran "formalmente" quien era la nueva señora.

Asique ese día todo el palacio se encontraba patas arriba ya que se encontraban haciendo todos los preparativos para dicho evento.

-AAAYY Akira MUEVETEEEE QUE TODO TIENE QUE ESTAR LISTO- decía Jaken que daba órdenes a todo el mundo sin notar que algunos le lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-pero señor Jaken que no se supone que Sora es la encargada de arreglar el salón principal, yo estoy en la cocina- contesto una youkai de cabellera morada con ojos Grises y piel pálida mas alta que Jaken pero mas bajita que kagome.

- QUEEEEE PERO SI AY NO IMPORTA YA MUEVETE NIÑAAA VE A LA COCINA—dijo este.

-SORAAAA-

-YO VOY NO ME GRITES JAKEN.- contesto una youkai zorro que llevaba muchos adornos que apenas si podía caminar.

Más tarde todo ya estaba listo y la celebración transcurría perfectamente

-¡muchas felicidades mi Lord!- decía uno de los generales de sesshomaru.

-ay lo felicito mi señor y señora, que alegría es verlo casado- dijo otro.

-y con una dama muy hermosa, ojala pronto se realice otra celebración pero anunciando la llegado de nuestro futuro señor-

-yo también eso espero general Tora- dijo sesshomaru.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a kagome, si ella claro que estaría encantada de tener un cachorro con sesshomaru pero tan pronto. Después de la celebración en los aposentos principales ella le pregunto.

-mi querido señor ¿en serio desea pronto tener un heredero?-

-claro que quiero tener un cachorro, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta? Acaso tu no lo deseas-

- no sesshomaru claro que lo deseo, además para eso ahí que practicar ¿no?- con un tono seductor en su voz el se acerco a kagome y la beso con lujuria esta coloco sus manos en su nuca haciendo que el beso se profundizará mas y así cada una de las prendas de ambos fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos.

-me vuelves loco mujer- dejo el ronco dijo a la par que kagome besaba su miembro-maldita bruja

-si no le molesta yo prefiero el termino de ninfa-dijo y en eso el la volvió a colocar debajo suyo.

-mmm pero que orgulloso- y en ese momento sesshomaru la embistió con toda sus fuerzas, ella soltó un gemido y cada vez las embestidas y gemidos o gruñidos de parte de ambos se convertían en mas salvajes a tal punto que iban tomando su verdadera forma)hasta que por fin ambos llegaron juntos al clímax y el se derramo en ella

-te amo- dijo ella al mismo tiempo en que se acorrucaba en el pecho de su youkai- (pero que envidia jem)

pero ella sabia que el era muy orgulloso y que no le reponderia lo único que hizo fue besar su melena azabache.

-sesshomaru puedo pedirte algo- dijo mientras el recorría su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraban aquellos ojos chocolate de su mujer y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que desea mi amada señora?-

-quisiera ir a mi casa- dijo al fin, el frunció el seño.

-pero mi despistada señora esta es su casa- dijo en tono divertido.

- lo se pero yo me refiera mi época, tu sabes que mi época no es esta sino 500 años en el futuro, sabes cuando estaba con- se detuvo no quería mencionar a es ser insignificante.- cuando estaba en la aldea con la anciana Kaede al poco tiempo de ser transformada en una youkai el poso me permitió pasar..-

**-FLASH BACK-**

Era una tarde muy agradable kagome se encontraba entrenando, cuando el poso me permitió pasar..-sintió la energía del poso.

-no no puede ser..-

-¿Qué pasa linda? Dijo la anciana.

-vuelvo en un minuto- dijo y se fue.

Al saltar pudo ver como en efecto se había abierto, salió y encontró a su familia, les contó todo y le dijo que volvería,.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK- **

**-**pero después lo volví a intentar y no funciono- dijo de pronto su mirada se había vuelto melancólica. El le dio un beso y le dijo

-mañana te llevare en donde el árbol sabio, el debe saber si hay una forma para que puedas ver a tu familia.-

-gracias- dijo ella el la abraso y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a ver al Árbol sabio:

-ay pero que gusto verle de nuevo mi querido lord sesshomaru- dijo la voz de un viejo- pero veo que ah venido con la lady del oeste también, que tal mi querida lady kagome.-

-ahh pero ay mi querido señor creo que no es muy amable de su parte el saber mi nombre y yo no el suyo- dijo en un tono dulce.

-mi querida señora yo no tengo un nombre ya que al ser un ser mas viejo que tu amado señor mi nombre seria algo que no podrías comprender.- dijo el amablemente- pero ¿a que han venido?

-mi señor creo que usted debe saberlo ¿no? Por eso es el Árbol sabio – dijo kagome, al mismo tiempo en que sesshomaru sonreí de lado.

- si claro que lo se pero ay de mi que soy un viejo y mi única diversión es esa ver como me preguntan aun sabiendo que yo ya se a que han venido así que ¿mi querida señora seria tan amable de darme ese gusto?

-pues vera yo busco la manera en que el poso devora huesos se vuelva a abrir- dijo

-pues eso es fácil solo tiene que saltar pero deseándolo de verdad y con su poder mas desarrollado ahora lo lograra-

-¿enserio? Pues gracias- dijo

-No hay de que, pero debo advertirle a tu señor y a ti que se cuiden ya que hay alguien que no esta conforme con su reciente unión-dijo el viejo Árbol.

Creo saber de quien me habla pero..- fue interrumpida

-yo siempre estaré para protegerla- dijo sesshomaru con una voz fría

-eso espero mi querido lord.-

-bien hasta pronto- se despidió ella

Y así emprendieron el vuelo en una esfera de luz, poco después ellos llegaron a la aldea el poso quedaba a un par de metros pero sintieron una parecencia que se dirija a su dirección.

-Sesshomaru podrías adelantarte esto se lo diré yo es hora de las confrontaciones- dijo ella con un tono frío igual al de sesshomaru.

-de acuerdo pero estaré alerta, no dejare que te lastime- no le gustaba dejarla

-si- ella se acerco y murmuro algo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo curioso

-oculto tu presencia así el no te sentirá- dijo ella con una idea en mente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si lo deseas puedes presenciarlo todo y así el no la sabrá-

¿Por qué?-volvió a decir al ver un brillo en las ojos de su mujer.

-pronto querido lo sabrás-

El se oculto y ella se arreglo un poco- después de un par de minutos ese híbrido que había sentido llegó y la vio ahí parada con una mirada o bueno con todo el rostro inexpresivo

-valla así que regresaste a mi – dijo con un tono burlón

-a hola inuyasha

-¿que haces en mis territorios?

-pues veras yo pasaba por aquí para ir a ver a mi familia- dijo-y para informarles que me e casado obviamente ya lo notaste ¿no es así?

-ja pues déjame decirte querida que nunca encontraras a alguien mas poderoso que yo y mucho menos que te haga sentir lo que yo-

-pues en eso estoi de acuerdo con tigo no espero que me haga sentir asco-dijo con desprecio.

-perra-dijo inuyasha que estaba a punto de descontrolarse.

-mmm puede que si -pero tuya jamas-

-nadie es mas poderoso que yo-

-por favor el es mas poderoso que tu y sobretodo mas rico.-

-acaso te has metido con uno de los lord-

-veo que después de todo no eres tan idiota-dijo ella- así que si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

-No me oyes no te vas a ir tu eres mía-dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ataque en contra de kagome, esta lo esquivo y dijo:

-pero como te atreves a intentar atacar a la señora del oeste-dijo ella al mismo tiempo que lo aventaba asía un árbol y se iba al poso donde sesshomaru esperaba, por sorprendente que pareciera el la había dejado que ella lo resolviera y se sintió muy orgulloso de ella al escuchar su "conversación"

-maldita perra-al caer a la cuenta ella se había ido con SESSHOMARU!- pero ella ya se había ido

-vamos-dijo mientras abrazaba a su marido, el asintió y soltaron

CONTINUARA.

BUENO ESTE ES EL CAP 3 ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PORFIS COMENTEN JIJI LOS QUIERO.


	4. ¿PLAN?

**CAPITULO 4**

**DE**

**EN BUSCA DE UN NUEVO AMOR.**

AYYY SI YA SE ME EQUIVOCO MUCHO jijijiji XD tratare de no equivocarme tanto Jem bueno este es el Cap. numero cuatro y pues creo que voy a escribir más a menudo por vacaciones (eso espero) y pues como siempre gracias.

NOTA: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Creo que ya saben todo lo demás así que comenzamos.

**CAPITULO 4**

**¿PLAN?**

Kagome todavía no estaba segura de lo que le había dicho aquel viejo árbol, pero no lo demostraría, según dijo ese árbol tenía que desearlo así que lo hizo junto con su querido lord, saltaron y cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de que una luz color azul los envolvía para después desvanecerse, dejando ver que se encontraban dentro de un templo.

Lo.. lo atravesamos- dijo kagome con un brilla muy lindo en sus ojos

Así que esta es tu época-dijo sesshomaru-huele a humanos.

Este si pero vamos hay que salir de aquí.- y dicho esto el la tomo de la cintura y de un salto salieron de ese lugar, cuando salieron ella lo dirigió por la casa y grito-ya volviiiiii!

Minutos después apareció la madre de kagome (para no confundir todos los diálogos de los que sean de la época de kagome tendrán una inicial de su nombre y una k por ejemplo mk ósea mama de kagome y con negritas)

**MK – **hija pero que bueno que has vuelto, pero ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Quién es el? Y ¿Qué paso con inuyasha?- pero al preguntar sobre aquel hibrido vio cómo su hija endurecía su expresión, y como todo madre no la dejaría en paz hasta que no se lo digiera.

-mama tranquila por favor dijo en primer lugar tarde porque el poso se sella y bueno lo demás te lo diré luego, en segundo el- dijo tomando la mano de sesshomaru que hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna- es el lord de las tierras del oeste sesshomaru y mi esposo.

**MK-** tu… tu esposo pero que tu no espera ¿sesshomaru? Que ese no es el nombre del hermano de inuyasha

-si

**MK**- entonces el es..

-si, será mejor que te lo explique todo, ¿mi amado señor serias tan amable de dejarme hablar con mi madre?- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-hmp- fue lo único que dijo y se fue a la sala

MK- ahora si kagome quiero que me digas todo hija. –esta bien mama veras como tu sabes cuando yo vine a verlos y bueno les conté de la batalla contra Naraku, que me transforme en demonio y que inuyasha-dijo ese nombre como si estuviera escupiendo veneno (que poco le falto) – me tomo como su mujer bueno después de eso un día estábamos de aniversario, pero el no llegaba y entonces me empezó a escocer la marca(ella ya le había contado a su madre de las marca y todo eso) y como tu sabes eso solo quería decir 2 cosas- vio cómo su madre asentía así que continuo- entonces fui a buscarlo y lo.. Lo encontré revolcándose con kikio y sin el mayor atisbo de culpa entonces yo... Yo no me pude controlar todo el amor que sentía asía él se convirtió en odio y bueno mate a esa mujer y deje a inuyasha, después de eso me encontré a sesshomaru y bueno me fui con él al principio solo discutíamos cuando hablábamos o no hablábamos asi de fácil, pero una vez el me pregunto algo y yo bueno yo le correspondí me dijo que deseaba poseerme aunque fuera una vez y creo que no fue solo una- sonrió al pensar en ello y se ruborizo, pero no contaba con que su aroma llegaría asía donde estaba sesshomaru y que este solo podía esperar gruño frustrado- en fin eso fue lo que paso y espero que me apoyes mama.

La madre de kagome no lo podía creer ella había conocido a aquel muchacha, siempre cuidaba a su hija, nunca pensó que llegara a ser capaz de eso el se veía tan bueno, pero eso no importaba lo único que en verdad importaba era que su hija fuera feliz.

**MK**- hija yo siempre te voy a apoyar – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hija

-gracias mama- ambas se dirigieron a la sala y kagome casi se cae de espaldas por que vio como sesshomaru estaba sentado en un sofá mirando con sumo interés el aparato televisor

**MK-** bueno mi hija me explico yodo y solo puedo decirte una cosa sesshomaru- dijo la señora Hagurashi- ¿se van a quedar a cenar?- el miro a su mujer t asintió

-mama sino te importa amos a descansar un poco-

**MK**- claro hija iré a preparar la cena

Ambos subieron las escaleras y kagome lo llevo hasta su cuarto seguía como la última vez que lo vio , cuando entraron ella serró la puerta con cuidado. El la abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en el ceullo

-estoy muy complacido de que seas mi hembra

-¿se puede saber porque dices eso?

-porque cuando enfrentaste a mi estúpido hermano pude escuchar lo último que le dijiste y me gusto como te has comportado, me atrevería a decir que mas fría que yo- dijo esto volteándola y besando sus labios

-eso lo dudo de ser así sería un cubo de hielo- dijo en un tono burlón

-hembra insolente, pero te castigare- gruño

-y como planea hacerlo mi gran demonio-pregunto divertida

-así-dijo al mismo tiempo que la recostaba en la cama y comenzaba a besarle, después de una rato el ya podía oler la excitación de su hembra justo a tiempo, porque desde hace un par de minutos empezó a escuchar unos pasos lo que le dio la idea del castigo perfecto

-se sesshomaru- gimió ella

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas escucho como su hermano sota toco la puerta

**HK (hermano de kagome)**

**HK- **hermana la cena esta lista- dijo este

-ya ya vamos- dijo la youkai frustrada por que se quedaría con ganas, volteo a ver a sesshomaru y vio como le sonreía burlonamente

- lo sabias- lo acuso

-yo siempre cumplo con lo que digo y dije que te castigaría

-maldito demonio- dijo

-pero para tu desgracia soy tu maldito demonio-

-mmm hay que bajar- dijo

-te ayudo a vestirte- dijo viendo como su kimono estaba en el piso, la miro con lujuria lo que no pasó desapercibido por kagome, quien se levantó, dejando una vista perfecta de su cuerpo se acercó a él y lo beso, la rodeo por la cintura y en un movimiento ella lo saco del cuarto

-no, yo puedo sola, baja-dijo con una voz que invitaba a otra cosa que no era precisamente la de bajar.

- Grrr, maldita hembra- dijo para después dar media vuelta y bajar, kagome solo sonrió y se dispuso a vestirse eligió un vestido verde agua con un listón negro a la cintura para ajustarlo, acomodo su cabello y lo recogió en una coleta, sus zapatos eran negros, un poco altos, era el turno de sesshomaru de sufrir, ya que el vestido que había elegido tenía el escote en V y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Cuando bajo vio con satisfacción que su marido abría los ojos como platos pero recompuso su expresión fría un segundo después ella solo sonrió, la cena transcurrió en una charla por parte de kagome y su abuelo, después de un rato ella y su madre se dispusieron a recoger la mesa, Sota le dijo a sesshomaru que si quería le podía mostrar cómo funcionaba el televisor, y se lo llevo, a pesar de ser el demonio más frio y poderoso de todo el sengoku tenía curiosidad así que siguió al niño

-hija mañana abra un festival y bueno me gustaría que fueran tú y tu esposo

-claro mama

-bien toda le gente llevara disfraces será muy vinito, se la pasaran bien-

Y así después de terminar de recoger la mesa fueron a la sola y vieron con una sonrisa como Sota y sesshomaru jugaban un video juego, y por la expresión de sesshomaru Sota iba ganando.

**En otro lugar..**

**-**COMO QUE KAGOME SE FUE CON SESSHOMARUUU-decía el pequeño shippo llorando- Y DESEGURO FUE POR TU CULPAAAAA PERRO TONTO BUAAA MI KAGOMECITAAAAA.-

-AY YA CALLATE ENANOOO.-

-Inuyasha no le hables así a shippo-dijo el monje Miroku

-si inuyasha, a demás tu sabes muy bien que fue por tu culpa, y shippo tiene razón de estar molesto acaba de regresar de entrenar y mira con lo que se encuentra- dijo sango molesta

-AY PERO POR QUE GRITA A DEMAS ELLA VOLVERA-dijo con una voz que dejo a los demás helados

-QUE NO SE TE OCURRA NADA MALO PERRO IMBECIL-dijo el pequeño zorro

Pero inuyasha ya se había ido, tenía una idea una gran idea y tenía que funcionar kagome era de EL Y SOLO DE EL

-Miroku estoy preocupada por kagome inuyasha es muy posesivo y a pesar de que ella ya no es nada de el no la dejara tan fácil

-lo se Sango lo sé-contesto Miroku- preocupado, ambos se levantaron y fueron a ver a sus pequeños hijos que estaban con la anciana Kaede. Mientras que el pequeño shippo pensaba en como advertir a su amada madre, pero primero tenía que ver que tramaba inuyasha pero ¿Cómo?

Se levantó y fue a seguirlo.

**Con inuyasha…**

Tenía que pensar el sabia perfectamente que ella no lo amaba mas pero eso era fácil de arreglar, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien lo seguía.

Kagome en una época le insistía mucho para tener un cachorro, pero nunca fue capaz de concebir un hijo, y siendo ahora la señora del oeste eso era algo necesario, esto sería algo muy interesante sesshomaru protegía a un humana y sin esa humana kagome le tendría que dar un heredero y al parecer con el nunca pudo tenerlo, que interesante esa pequeña lo ayudaría a tener a kagome junto a el ahora su plan era algo confuso pero eso se podía arreglar.

Shippo, que lo había estado siguiendo solo pudo escuchar como inuyasha susurraba "la human de sesshomaru", tenía que avisar a kagome y al señor sesshomaru que tanto ellos como la pequeña Rin estaban en peligro, sin más se fue en dirección a las tierras de sesshomaru y de su madre.

CONTINUARA.

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA JEJEJ, SIGAN LEYENDO Y BESOS A TODOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO SATOSHI-HANAMI16

ADIOS.


	5. INUYASHA ¿ERES TU?

**CAPITULO 5**

**DE**

**EN BUSCA DE UN NUEVO AMOR.**

**NOTA DE SATOSHI-HANAMI: **

OLISSSS A TODO EL MUNDO PRIMERO LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN EXELENTE AÑO 2014 QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS, METAS O ESPECTATIVAS SE CUMPLAN O MAS BIEN LAS CUMPLAN PORQUE OBVIAMENTE SOLAS NO LO VAN HACER. LAS Y LOS QUIERO MUCHO SE AGRADEZE EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO BUENO MÁS BIEN TODO TIPO DE EMOCIONES QUE ME QUIERAN TRANSMITIR JEJEEJEJE SE ACEPTA TODO DE TODAS FORMAS LOS QUIERO.

**Nota**: los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**CAP.5 **

**INUYASHA ¿ERES TU?**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-hija mañana abra un festival y bueno me gustaría que fueran tú y tu esposo_

_-claro mama_

_-bien toda le gente llevara disfraces será muy vinito, se la pasaran bien-_

_Y así después de terminar de recoger la mesa fueron a la sola y vieron con una sonrisa como Sota y sesshomaru jugaban un video juego, y por la expresión de sesshomaru Sota iba ganando._

_En otro lugar.._

_Tenía que pensar el sabía perfectamente que ella no lo amaba pero eso era fácil de arreglar, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien lo seguía._

_Kagome en una época le insistía mucho para tener un cachorro, pero nunca fue capaz de concebir un hijo, y siendo ahora la señora del oeste eso era algo necesario, esto sería algo muy interesante sesshomaru protegía a una humana y sin esa humana kagome le tendría que dar un heredero y al parecer con el nunca pudo tenerlo, que interesante esa pequeña lo ayudaría a tener a kagome junto a él ahora su plan era algo confuso pero eso se podía arreglar._

**Capítulo 5.**

En las tierras del oeste todo transcurría con normalidad Jaken le gritaba a todo el mundo, Rin estaba en el jardín con su nana Haruka que era una youkai de pelo negro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran negros era de estatura media y vestía una yukata de color azul con pequeños bordados blancos.

-Haruka quiero ir a donde vivía mi mama creo que allí vivía kohaku también

-pero Rin no creo que sea seguro que tal si mejor esperas a que llegue Kagome-sama- Haruka quería mucho a la niña, y aunque era capaz de defenderla no quería que por un descuido le fuera a pasar algo (es algo despistada).

-pero iré contigo y con AH-UN. Dijo rin poniendo una carita de cachorro triste

-tienes idea de lo que los lores me aran si algo te sucede-contesto la youkai al tiempo que un escalofrió la recorría (ay y quien no imagínense diciéndole a sesshomaru "rin esta herida" o peor uyyy )

-prometo estar alerta-

Y con una mirada de resignación Haruka y rin montaron a el dragón de 2 cabezas y se fueron, sin tener conocimiento de que un hibrido las incluirá en sus planes obsesivos.

_**En la época actual…**_

Hoy era un día simplemente hermoso, bueno hermoso sin contar la contaminación que ambos lores tenían que aguantar ya que sus sentidos eran más desarrollados. Kagome se había levantado antes y cuando se volteo pudo ver como su youkai estaba profundamente dormido ayer no había dejado descansar a su hermano diciendo que "_**no sería vencido por un niño humano" **_al recordar eso sonrió y se levantó de la cama para vestirse hoy era el festival del que su madre le había dicho y tenían que ir a comprar un kimono nuevo.

Se fue al baño tenía mucho tiempo sin tomar un baño cuando termino se puso un vestido blanco un poco más largo con el escote en V dejando ver solo lo necesario, tenía tirantes, se puso unos zapatos blancos de piso y dejo su largo cabello azabache suelto sin mas que un broche en forma de gaviota como único adorno, simplemente se veía hermosa, sin mas salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación encontrando a sesshomaru despierto pero aun en la cama.

-buenos días dormilón-dijo ella acercándose para luego darle un casto beso en los labios. El solo respondió con un gruñido, cuando ella estaba a punto de pararse la tomo de la cintura y la recostó junto de el

-te tardaste mucho-dijo el en un tono un poco molesto no estaba acostumbrado a que le dejaran solo más bien él era quien lo hacía (jajajaj XD )

-no cabe duda que mi señor es muy orgulloso, pero para eso hay en remedio-dijo kagome mientras besaba su cuello

-hump-dijo ignorando a su mujer por completo

-ahora me vas a ignorar, bueno vamos a ver quién aguanta más- dijo volviendo a besar las comisuras de sus labios y subiéndose sobre el bajando los tirantes de su vestido, sesshomaru y tomo de la cintura esa mujer lo iba a volver loco, nunca había cedido así de fácil. Y AHORA SOLO CON VAJAR UNOS TIRANTES ESTABA VUELTO LOCO!

-bruja- dijo en un tono ronco y kagome en realidad lo necesitaba ¡dos noches sin tenerlo! Pero no lo iba a demostrar

En ese momento llego su madre

MK-HIJA vamos a comprar ropa para el festival ¿vienen?

-si... si mama ya bajamos- se puso de pi y miro a su marido quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-te dejare para que te cambies-

-no pienso ponerme eso-dijo mirando asía un traje que ella había dejado ai

-por favor sesshomaru- dijo kagome trazando un plan de persuasión en su mente

-no- dijo sesshomaru

-Está bien entonces espero que no tengas ganas de tener a tu hembra en la siguiente semana- dijo ella sabía que lo necesitaba, pero había veces en las que quería arrancarle la cabeza.

-no aguantarías mujer, además..-no eso no ella también lo había marcado maldita mujer. No la iba a perder por una simple necesidad la amaba pero el gran sesshomaru nunca cedería ante una hembra por muy poderosa o por mucho que la quisiera no lo aria pero tampoco la iba a perder y ella lo sabía muy bien ¡maldita sea¡ pero entonces tendría que ceder a ese estúpido capricho de ella.

-además ¿Qué?-dijo ella en tono de burla. Si lo sabía, sabía que no estaba dispuesto a perderla por algo tan estúpido como no tener sexo pero era ¡una semana¡ da igual no la perdería

-lárgate-dijo el en un tono demasiado frio, ella le devolvió la mirada y salió del cuarto. Realmente esa mujer lo volvería loco.

Cuando el bajo ella aún seguía con la misma sonrisa burlona y con risa contenida, pero cuando lo vio vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir una camisa roja que marcaba muy bien sus músculos, un saco negro con el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta esa sonriso se transformó por completo en una boca totalmente abierta. Recompuso su expresión y se dedicaron a comer en silencio

Ya en el centro comercial, todos los miraban ella iba del brazo de el ambos con los rostros inexpresivos, pero sus facciones las de sesshomaru le daban un toque aristocrático, frio e increíblemente guapo en cuanto a kagome su vestido hacia resaltar sus bien dotadas curvas las facciones de su rostro eran como un felino delicadas pero al igual que su marida aristocráticas dándole un toque serio, frio pero compasivo.

Cuando llegaron a una tienda de trajes tradicionales, el empleado que los iba a atender simplemente se quedó sin aliento

-bi... bi... bienvenidos mi mi nombre es Hotaru y les ayudare en todo lo que necesiten- dijo el empleado que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a kagome (jijijiji imaginen a sesshomaru celoso)

-hola- dijo la señora Hagurashi- vera mi hija, viene con su esposo y vamos a ir al festival y bueno se puede imaginar qué clase de ropa venimos a comprar ¿no?

-si claro síganme por favor- kagome eligió un kimono con detalles en color blanco, muy bonito en cuanto a sesshomaru bueno su trajes era parecido al que llevaba siempre solo que el color era un azul marino la señora Hagurashi compro ropa para el abuelo, sota y ella luego de haber comprado en un par de tiendas más fueron a casa, se arreglaron y salieron y como al festival iban personas vestidas tradicionalmente sus marcas, orejas y estola (o más bien su cola ) no desentonaban tanto

Después de caminar un momento la mama de kagome decidió dejarlos solos

-mujer- llamo sesshomaru pero al no recibir respuesta dijo

-kagome- dijo al mismo tiempo que la volteaba a ver, ella estaba sentada en una banca mirando al cielo

-dime-

-que tanto miras-

-Las estrellas-dijo ella que apenas lo volteaba a ver

-hump-dijo el– te vez muy hermosa-dijo mientras le daba un beso el cual ella profundizo mas era un beso lleno de amor, pasión y dulce por parte de ella pero posesivo por parte de el claro a fin de cuentas era un beso lleno de amor por parte de ambos.

-extraño a Rin – dijo kagome cuando se separaron y ella se acorrucaba en su pecho.

-quieres volver-

-si-

-bien vamos-

Cuando llegaron a la casa ella le dejo una nota a su madre empaco una cuantas cosas y se dirigieron al pozo

Pero cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba esperando. Vieron a un híbrido con un expresión demasiado aterradora kagome quedo en shock ¿ese era inuyasha? ¿era el? Si lo era pero era una distinto al que conoció ahora solo le podía provocar ira. Un grito la saco de su estado de conmoción.

-MAMAAAAAA- DIJO LA PEQUEÑA niña que estaba en las garras de inuyasha

-¡RIN¡-

-valla la señora y el señor del oeste que alegría que llegan- hablo el hibrido con una voz maligna.

- INU... INUYASHAAAAAAAA- kagome estaba llena de cólera como se atrevió ¿Cómo demonios tenía a SU HIJA? Sus ojos se tornaron rojos un segundo después sesshomaru lo había atacado con su látigo, pero este lo esquivo.

-hermanito yo que tu no lo aria a menos no si quieres que la chiquilla salga con vida

-maldito hibrido-dijo sesshomaru

-Me las vas a pagar desearas la muerte inuyasha te lo juro- dijo kagomo corriendo asía él.

-me gustaría ver eso – dijo inuyasha mientras que con una de sus garras arañaba a la niña en la mejilla logrando que brotara un hilo de sangre. Kagome paro en seco.

-MAMA-sollozo la pequeña estaba asustada (AY PERDON RIN PERO ESQUE ASIBA LA HISTORIA AYY NO TE PREOCUPES INUYASHAAA PAGARAS XD)

-SUELTALA-dijo sesshomaru lanzando otro ataque-

-valla sesshomaru no captaste lo que dije hace un rato pero que imbécil eres. – dijo inuyasha acercando una de sus garras otra vez a la mejilla de rin pero sin herirla.

-no no lo ataques sesshomaru- dijo kagome deteniendo el ataque de su marido y viendo como su pequeña sangraba.

-SUELTALA inuyasha ¿Qué quieres?-

-lo siento pero tendré que negarle su petición a mi querida lady en cuanto a su pregunta creo que sabes la respuesta. Si ella la sabia lo que quería era a ella pero no, no lograría su objetivo de eso se encargaría kagome, no la aria infeliz de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lograste captúrala?- pregunto kagome.

- eso fue demasiado fácil verán...

**-FLASH BACK-**

**CONTINUARA. **

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

**JIJI GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y OJALA LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y SIGAN LEYENDO **

**¿Dónde ESTA LA NANA DE RIN Y AH-UN? Y SOBRE TODO ¿Qué PASO CON SHIPPO?**

**INUYASHA ¿EN QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO?**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO. **

**SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES SATOSHI-HANAMI13. **


	6. UN FINAL Y UN INICIO

**CAPITULO 6**

**DE**

**EN BUSCA DE UN NUEVO AMOR**

HOLIS SOY YO DE NUEVO AQUÍ MOLESTANDO JEJEJEJ COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS JEJEEJ CREO QUE SI HAN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA ALGUNOS DE USTEDES ME HUBIERAN ESTRANGULADO POR COMO TERMINE EL CAP. ANTERIOR PERO JEEJE NOSE QUISE DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO XD BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION.

**NOTA:** LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN AMI SINO A LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (DAMOS GRACIAS POR ELLO)

CAPITULO 6.

**EL FINAL Y EL COMIENZO.**

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR... _

-extraño a Rin – dijo kagome cuando se separaron y ella se acorrucaba en su pecho.

-quieres volver-

-si-

-bien vamos-

Cuando llegaron a la casa ella le dejo una nota a su madre empaco una cuantas cosas y se dirigieron al pozo

Pero cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba esperando. Vieron a un híbrido con un expresión demasiado aterradora kagome quedo en shock ¿ese era inuyasha? ¿era el? Si lo era pero era una distinto al que conoció ahora solo le podía provocar ira. Un grito la saco de su estado de conmoción.

-MAMAAAAAA- DIJO LA PEQUEÑA niña que estaba en las garras de inuyasha

-¡RIN¡-

-valla la señora y el señor del oeste que alegría que llegan- hablo el hibrido con una voz maligna.

- INU... INUYASHAAAAAAAA- kagome estaba llena de cólera como se atrevió ¿Cómo demonios tenía a SU HIJA? Sus ojos se tornaron rojos un segundo después sesshomaru lo había atacado con su látigo, pero este lo esquivo.

-hermanito yo que tu no lo aria a menos no si quieres que la chiquilla salga con vida

-maldito hibrido-dijo sesshomaru

-Me las vas a pagar desearas la muerte inuyasha te lo juro- dijo kagome corriendo asía él.

-me gustaría ver eso – dijo inuyasha mientras que con una de sus garras arañaba a la niña en la mejilla logrando que brotara un hilo de sangre. Kagome paro en seco.

-MAMA-sollozo la pequeña estaba asustada (AY PERDON RIN PERO ESQUE ASIBA LA HISTORIA AYY NO TE PREOCUPES INUYASHAAA PAGARAS XD)

-SUELTALA-dijo sesshomaru lanzando otro ataque-

-valla sesshomaru no captaste lo que dije hace un rato pero que imbécil eres. – dijo inuyasha acercando una de sus garras otra vez a la mejilla de rin pero sin herirla.

-no no lo ataques sesshomaru- dijo kagome deteniendo el ataque de su marido y viendo como su pequeña sangraba.

-SUELTALA inuyasha ¿Qué quieres?-

-lo siento pero tendré que negarle su petición a mi querida lady en cuanto a su pregunta creo que sabes la respuesta. Si ella la sabia lo que quería era a ella pero no, no lograría su objetivo de eso se encargaría kagome, no la aria infeliz de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lograste captúrala?- pregunto kagome.

- eso fue demasiado fácil verán...

-FLASH BACK-

**CAPITULO 6.**

**-FLASH BACK-**

Inuyasha estaba caminando por el bosque perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en cómo podría hacer para lograr raptar a la niña humana, sin duda alguna sería algo difícil, pero no imposible, cuando de repente sintió que una presencias se dirigían a la aldea, pero a pesar de que el no había convivido mucho con aquella chiquilla si podía recordar su olor, lo extraño fue que no iba sola. Por lo visto la suerte estaba de su lado, hecho a correr así donde el olor de la niña se dirigía, pasados un par de minutos llego a ese lugar.

-¡QUIEN ERES!- dijo Haruka, quien de inmediato se colocó en frente de Rin.

-Valla por lo visto si es mi día de suerte y yo que pensaba que esto seria mas difícil-

-NO LO VOLVERE A REPETIR HIBRIDO QUIEN ERES- pero inuyasha solo sonrió, y poso su mirada sobre la niña, Rin sintió como algo frio le recorría el cuerpo, ella si sabía quién era él era el hermano del señor sesshomaru y por lo que le había dicho Jaken una vez Kagome-Sama era su pareja antes de estar con su señor sesshomaru, y que al señor sesshomaru no le caía muy bien también sabía que él le había hecho daño a la que ahora era su madre.

-pero que mal educado soy mi nombre es inuyasha y tu señor es mi "querido" hermanito, el me quito algo que es mío así que yo le haré lo mismo a el, así que o me das a la niña por las buenas o lo hacemos por las malas- al ver la expresión de la youkai y poniéndose en posición dijo.

-bueno será por las malas-

-AH-UN LLEVENSE A RIN Y PROTEGANLA-el dragón se elevo llevándose a la pequeña, pero no es bueno distraerse y Haruka lo pago caro, no vio cuando aquel ser desenvaino a colmillo y por eso no pudo esquivarlo muy bien.

-ma... mal...di...to. Ooo – dijo ella levantándose y comenzando a atacar, inuyasha sabía que el poder de ella era más fuerte que el suyo por ser mitad demonio, pero había aprendido a estudiar a su adversario, en ese instante Haruka volvió a atacar dejándole una herida algo grave.

-estúpida viento cortante- Haruka estaba muy débil y no salió muy bien, pero Rin estaba lejos y prefería morir a que ella estuviera en peligro, volteo a ver a inuyasha quien se había aproximado a ella

-que es… pper. Asss… hibridooo ma… ma… ta…meee- dijo apenas si podía levantarse

-podría hacerlo pero no lo hare, primero me vas a ayudar.-

-qqueee qui...Quieres- tu misma me vas a entregar a esa mocosa- y así la levanto el detecto su aroma y la dejo en donde la chiquilla la pudiera ver y dicho y hecho rin la vio y junto con AH- UN VAJO, pero envió al dragón al castillo para avisar lo que había pasado.

-HARUKA HARUKA DIME ALGO DIME ALGO POR FAVOR- dijo Rin llorando a mares viendo a su nana desmayada y herida.

-TODOO ES MI CULPA SI NO LE HUBIERA INSISTIDOO-

-no está muerta-se acercó inuyasha mientras la niña lo volteaba a ver-no todavía, pero lo estará.

-USTED USTEDD LA DAÑO POR QUE LO HIZO-

-simple tu querido sesshomaru me quito algo y yo haré lo mismo, pero para su desgracia-dijo mirando a Haruka inconsciente- ella estaba en el camino.

-NOOO MI SEÑOR NO LE QUITO NADA, MI MADRE SU FUE DE SU LADO POR QUE USTED LA LASTIMO.

-da igual ella volverá a mí y tú me vas a ayudar

-NO NO YO NO LO HARE

-lo harás si quieres que ella sigua viva- en un movimiento rápido agarro a la niña y a la youkai-

-Si me obedeces ella vivirá y tú también

-MI SEÑOR LO MATARA Y MI MADRE TEMBIEN

-eso no sucederá mientras te tenga a ti.

**-FIN DEL FLSH BACK-**

-maldito seas inuyasha- dijo kagome mientras volteaba a ver a sesshomaru, este capto de inmediato el le quitaría a su pequeña mientras ella lo atacaba.

-morirás-dijo kagome mientras le lanzaba un ataque y sesshomaru le quitaba a la niña

-estas bien- le pregunto a la niña

-si- dijo mientras veía como llegaba shippo con ah-un, mientras tanto inuyasha y kagome peleaban con mayor intensidad

-GARRAS DE ACERO-decía inuyasha, kagome lo esquivo con un poco de dificultad, ella formo una esfera de energía que era color morado con rojo, esta di de lleno contra inuyasha quien se impactó en un árbol, kagome aprovecho y de sus manos (o garras) se formaba un látigo pero de color rojo y lo dirigía a inuyasha quien apenas se levantaba y con una de sus muñecas lo tomaba y enredaba alrededor de esta, el dolor no se hizo esperar pero con este tomo impulso y la estampo contra el suelo, mientras le lanzaba otro ataque con colmillo de acero

-YO TE DIJE QUE SI NO ERAS MIA NO SERIAS DE NADIE- en ese momento sesshomaru lo ataco por detrás, kagome se levantó y dijo

- inuyasha te jure que ibas a rogar que te matara y eso are-

-mátame entonces, has que te suplique por ello pero primero querida antes de eso, tu- dijo dirigiéndose a sesshomaru- tu querido hermanito respóndeme algo que arias si la mujer que tienes a tu lado no pudiera darte un hijo.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa que su mujer no fuera capaz de concebir, si eso llegara a pasar el tendría que tomar a otra hembra, pero no eso no era posible, el no lo aria, si así fuera el nombraría a Rin como su heredera, pero ella era humana y aunque ahora entendía a la perfección el plan que había ideado su hermano no la dejaría, pero entre querer y la obligación que tenia como Lord había una brecha muy grande, de repente alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-valla por tu silencio veo que la das más importancia a tus tierras.-

-no tu estas mintiendo y aunque así fuera no la dejaría- dijo sesshomaru no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer pero ella era SUYA y de nadie mas, lo del cachorro eso lo resolverían mas adelante, ahora tenía que aniquilar a ese estúpido hibrido que había osado raptar a su hija y lastimado a su mujer.

-Inuyasha-llamo kagome con un tono sereno, pero que destilaba frialdad – por que crees que te deje de insistir el tener un cachorro?

-lo acabo de decir mi lady, tu no puedes

-no querido estas equivocado el que no puede eres tu no yo

-y eso como lo sabes-dijo el sorprendido eso no era posible eso no era verdad el el era el gran inuyasha. En ese momento sintió un nudo en el estómago, todo todo esto el haber raptado a rin, el haber lastimado así a la mujer que decía amar todo había perdido valor y por un instante, por un momento kagome pudo ver a el inuyasha del que se enamoró, por un momento esos ojos dorados se mostraron igual que antes.

-perdóname kagome-dijo en un susurro –yo ya perdí tu amor ¿verdad?

-inuyasha

-quiero que me mates, por favor yo ahora yo estoy cuerdo estoy en mis cabales y sé que me arrepentiré y que volveré a hacerte daño, y no quiero hacerlo así que por favor hazlo (ay no soy tan mala un poquito de dignidad para el)

-si te perdono – dijo kagome ella no era así no era fría y cruel no simplemente no podía vengarse de la persona que alguna vez amo. Se arrodillo y coloco sus manos en el pecho del hibrido, de pronto empezó a salir una energía color morada, que empezó a purificarlo

-sesshomaru, cuídala mucho hermano, o si no la pagaras caro- dijo el para después desaparecer por completo

"_**Lo haré"**_ pensó sesshomaru

-MAMA- dijo una pequeña corriendo en la dirección donde estaba sesshomaru y kagome seguida de shippo y el dragón de dos cabezas.

-DONDE ESTA ESE HOMBRE-

-el ya no nos hará daño, él ya se fue

-No puedo creer todo lo que hizo inuyasha, cuando yo llegue para avisarles, Jaken se puso histérico y en eso llego AH-UN, y cuando llegue bueno vi todo.

-si shippo por fortuna inuyasha recapacito y pues me pidió que lo purificara, los celos y la obsesión corrompen el alma, y bueno ya lo vieron.

-es hora de irnos- dijo sesshomaru quien por fin había hablado.

-si- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, shippo y Rin se fueron con AH-UN y kagome y sesshomaru se tomaron de las manos y se fueron en una esfera de luz rumbo a las tierras del oeste (a si Haruka bueno lo sabrán en el siguiente cap. Jijijiji) todo había acabado ahora muchas cosas buenas estaban por venir.

**CONTINUARA.**

AY YA SE YA SE QUE FINAL MAS CURSI BUENO ESQUE LA VERDAD COMO QUE NO SOY TAN MALOTA CON INUYASH JEJEJEJE BUENO DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y NO LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2014

BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE SATOSHI HANIMI13

A SI EN EL PROCIOMO CAP. YA SALDRAN SANGO, Y EL MONJE JUNTO CON LA ANCIANA KAEDE Y HARUKA AY LA POOBRE, PERO PUES DESDE UN PRINCIPIO SE DISTRAJO JEEJJEJE OK NO POBRE OK ESO ES TODO

ADIOS.


	7. CANCION DE CUNA

**Capítulo 7**

**De **

**En busca de un nuevo amor**

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO FELIZ 2014 Y BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO NUMERO 7 LES AGRADESCO SUS CRITICAS A TODOS Y PUES ESPERO QUE MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS LES SIGUAN GUSTANDO, ESPERA MEJORAR Y OTRA VEZ GRACIAS.

Nota: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**CAPITULO 4.**

**UNA CANCION DE CUNA.**

Cuando llegaron al castillo lo primero que escacharon fueron los gritos de un pequeño sapo que corrían asía ellos

-AMO SESSHOMARU MI SEÑORA KAGOMEE- DIJO Jaken al llegar donde sus señores, cuando el zorro llego , y le conto todo lo sucedido casi le de un infarto, aunque él no lo demostrase le había tomado afecto a kagome, ella era dulce y muy amable siempre tenía en su rostro una sonrisa y en ciertas ocasiones lo había librado de "patadas cariñosas" de parte de su amo o de "ocasionales piedras voladoras" que amenazaban con darle en la cabeza, ahora entendia el por que la había elegido.

.jaken- contesto sesshomaru

-pero mi señora que a pasado, se encuentra bien, que a pasado con inuyasha

-calma Jaken todo a pasado y ya estamos todos bien, pero ¿Dónde esta Haruka?

-pues vera señora cuando el zorro llego con AH-UN..

-mama, yo yo es mi culpa por culpa mía Haruka está herida- dijo Rin interrumpiendo a Jaken- por favor mama papa no la castiguen- dijo ella empezando a llorar

- Rin ve con shippo y AH-UN, - dijo sesshomaru- Haruka estará bien

-cielo ve a jugar

-si- dicho esto ella y shippo fueron con el dragón de dos cabezas a jugar al jardín

-ay que entrar- dijo kagome, cuando entraron varios de los sirvientes se inclinaron para recibirlos, Jaken los llevo a donde estaba Haruka. Cuando entraron en una pequeña habitación vieron como la nana de la pequeña Rin estaba acostada, pues a pesar de que ella al ser un demonio sanaba rápido sus heridas eran graves

-mi se… señor, mi… mi señora perdónenme yo… yo no de… debi …- comenzo a decir la youkai, pero sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada que hizo que se callara inmediatamente

-tu- dijo el lord – tu sacaste a mi hija del castillo sin mi autorización y no solo eso también demostraste- la youkai se esperaba lo peor hasta Jaken estaba temblando, cuando su amo hablaba con ese tono no era buena señal

-amo yo…

-silencio no he terminado me has demostrado ser capaz de dar tu vida por mi hija, por eso no te castigare, pero si vuelvo a enterarme de que …

-sesshomaru- interrumpió kagome, el youkai miro a su mujer y supo que no dejaría que continuase con su amenaza – creo que lo ha entendido, ahora Haruka dime como llegaste a el castillo- dijo kagome

-mi señora la verdad es que yo no lo se cuando desperté ya estaba aquí y Jaken no me permitió levantarme.

-Jaken- llamo sesshomaru

-ah este si amo lo que paso es que cuando el zorro llego…

**-FLASH BACK-**

Jaken se encontraba en la entrada del castillo, no sabia en donde estaba la pequeña Rin y si el llegaba y un la encontraba bueno ni su señora podría salvarlo de eso no tenía ninguna duda, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que el dragón de dos cabezas se aproximaba, pero no con Rin no en el venia un zorro, ese zorro era como un hijo para la señora kagome y que consigo estaba Haruka pero estaba ¡herida!

-PERO QUE HA PASADO MUCHACHO DONDE ESTA RIN

-Jaken ¿Dónde esta mi madre y el señor sesshomaru?

-ellos salieron fueron a visitar a la familia de mi señora, pero DONDE ESTA QUE A PASADO

-llévala dentro, inuyasha el las ataco creo que puedes suponer con que propósito

-PERO ES IMPOSIBLE Y RIN DONDE ESTA

-no lo se yo venia a advertirles, pero la encontré y percibi el aroma de inuyasha, debo ir por favor si mi madre lega diles lo ocurrido

-SI SI

-llévala adentro está muy grave, debo irme

-si- dijo y después de eso shippo se fue- KEN RAN ayúdenme a llevarla y a cúrala- los dos youkai asintieron la llevaron a su habitación y la curaron, cuando despertó se encontró realmente desubicada

-¿Dónde estoy? Yo tengo que… que ir… rin-

-Haruka cálmate no puedes irte el hijo de la señora te trajo el fue a buscar a Rin todo estará bien-

-NO NO JAKEN SI LOS SEÑORES SE ENTERAN ME CASTIGARAN NO CREO QUE LA SEÑORA ME LO PERDONE.

-Haruka cuando lleguen les diré lo que paso no es tu culpa tú la protegiste y te desmayaste la señora y el señor entenderán

- NO JAKEN NO YO LA SAQUE SIN PERMISO

-calma recuéstate no seas terca- y así la youkai se durmió

**-FIN DEL FLADH BACK-**

-bien, ya todo a terminado, ahora descansa, cuando te sientas mejor podrás ver a Rin- dijo kagome, al mismo tiempo que ella y sesshomaru salían

- se lo agradezco mi lady-

-mmm Haruka no me digas así-

-de acuerdo tratare-

-bien Jaken cuídala-

-si señora

-vamos-dijo sesshomaru, ellos se dirigían a los aposentos principales, al entrar la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla

-te amo- dijo kagome volteándose y besándolo en los labios, esa noche fue distinta a las demás fue más cariñoso, eso extraño a kagome, es decir siempre era cariñoso cuando estaban solos pero esta vez fue distinto, no sabia como describirlo pero por alguna razón se sintió completa.

A la mañana siguiente sesshomaru despertó primero, contemplo a su mujer aun dormida, después de un rato ella despertó y le dirigió una sonrisa

-buenos días- dijo dándole un beso

-buenos días- dijo el, viendo como kagome se ruborizaba –mujer te aconsejo que si deseas ver al zorro será mejor que te vistas ahora – dijo el siempre había deseado a kagome pero esta mañana ella se veía radiante

-mmm pero yo no he dicho que quería salir, aunque tienes razón, después de eso se levantó y se puso un kimono verde con bordados amarillos y azules, cuando termino vio que sesshomaru se había levantado pero solo traía la parte de abajo dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho

-sesshomaru puedo pedirte algo

- que deseas

-yo quiero ir a ver a mis amigos

-de acuerdo saldremos mañana- no sabía cuándo o como pero no podía negarle nada a esa mujer

-gracias- ella se fue con rin y con shippo se la pasaron jugando, hasta que rin le pregunto si podía ver a Haruka dejándolos solos

-Shippo

-si que pasa

-mañana iremos a la aldea

-enserio que bien kagome

-¿kagome? Pensé que me decías mama- dijo ella fingiendo tristeza

-este si pero bueno yo lo siento mama

-no tengas cuidado mi pequeño

Después de eso llego la hora de cenar, después de eso sesshomaru se fue a su despacho a resolver unos asuntos, kagome fue a dormir a Rin mientras shippo fue al despacho de sesshomaru, quien lo había mandado llamar, cosa que puso al zorro muy nervioso (quien no), se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió asía el despacho de sesshomaru dejando a kagome, y a rin solas.

-mama es cierto que iremos a la aldea

-si cariño

-que bien este me podrías cantar una canción

-si claro, ven vamos ya es hora de dormir- se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Rin, kagome la cambio y la arropo, después le dio un tierno beso en la frente, mientras la niña bostezaba hoy había sido un largo día.

-bien ahora veamos…. A ya sé cuál te cantare.

_**Hoy la hermosa luna se está durmiendo,**_

_**Sus ojitos por instantes se tienden a cerrar**_

_**En un suave sopor el sueño la está sumergiendo**_

_**Entre bostezos a hurtadillas ella se ha ido a recostar **_

_**En sus rizadas y largas pestañas la somnolencia,**_

_**Perezosa desde hace rato columpiándose ya estaba,**_

_**Haciendo lucir a la luna esa tan enternecedora apariencia**_

_**Que en el sereno mar y entre adormecidas olas se reflejaba**_

_**Ese atrayente mar con su rumor la está invitando a soñar,**_

_**Y la noche afectuosa la mece delicadamente en su regazo,**_

_**Mientras un audaz lucero hasta su cama la quiere escoltar;**_

_**Llevándola por todo el firmamento agarradita de su brazo.**_

_**El cielo en un delicado gesto con su azulado manto,**_

_**Muy sigiloso el mismo a la luna quiso venir a abrigar.**_

_**Mientras la brisa con su bello e inigualable canto; **_

_**Acompaña al silencio en su bello y cándido recital.**_

_**Todos corean esa canción de cuna para la luna,**_

_**Esa que por la galaxia se comienza ya a escuchar,**_

_**Como esa arrulladora balada no había existido ninguna;**_

_**Que ser viviente haya podido risueñamente escuchar**_

_**La luna se ha quedado por fin dormida,**_

_**Que nadie por favor la vaya a despertar,**_

_**Que las estrellas contentas hoy tomarán su lugar,**_

_**El sol mañana temprano con sus brillantes rayitos,**_

_**Los buenos días a ella de manera enternecida le dará.**_

-es una canción muy boni bonitaa-

-si ahora a dormir- dijo dándole un beso, cuando salía de la habitación de rin, kagome recordó que sesshomaru y shippo estaban hablando, pero decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos

_**En el despacho…**_

Cuando shippo llego a la puerta, se encontraba muy nervioso, el no había hablado mucho con el lord del oeste, y lo que le causaba más intriga era ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ciertamente no le daría las gracias él no era así entonces ¿Qué quería? Tomo valar y toco

-adelante- dijo sesshomaru, shippo trago fuerte y entro

-quería verme señor sesshomaru

-si así es kitsue, siéntate- dijo sesshomaru con su tono habitual, sin ningún cambio en su rostro, permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos que a shippo le parecieron horas hasta que.

-ciertamente no te daré las gracias-comenzó a decir sesshomaru- pero lo que si te diré es que me has demostrado una gran lealtad y cariño hacia mi mujer

-sí señor, la verdad es que yo quiero mucho a kagome, es como mi madre

-lo he notado

-Bien pero ¿Qué me quiere decir en realidad?

-son pocos a los que otorgo mi confianza- dijo él y era cierto eran pocos y más pocos a los que se los decía de una forma tan abierta- creo que tú eres uno de ellos ya que he visto que darías tu vida por defender a mi mujer y a Rin por ello espero que con el tiempo aceptes ser uno de mis generales de confianza.

Shippo no sabia ni que decir la verdad que sesshomaru le digiera algo así era una verdadera sorpresa.

-sería un honor señor sesshomaru, y mientras tanto le juro que protegeré a mi madre y a Rin que es como a una hermana para mi

-bien, puedes retirarte mañana nos acompañaras, ya que kagome desea ir a la aldea saldremos a medio día

-si- dicho esto le hizo una reverencia a sesshomaru y salió del despacho, la verdad era que no se esperaba eso

Después de un rato se fue a su habitación, kagome lo esperaba , cuando entro ello lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso.

-¿a que se debe tan afectuoso recibimiento de parte de mí querida señora?- dijo sesshomaru algo sorprendido, pero no lo demostró

-pues porque te quiero y por qué estoy feliz

-¿Por qué estas feliz?

-no se solo lo estoy

- mmmmmm-

-¿de que hablaste con shippo?

-de cosas de hombres-dijo el

-hump-dijo kagome-cosas de hombres- refunfuño

-si pero no quiero hablar de eso, tengo otros planes…- dijo comenzando a besarla

-valla y puedo ayudar en algo-

-sería un honor tu ayuda...-

Y así poco a poco las ropas de ambos comenzaron a ser retiradas, realmente esa mujer lo volvía loco de deseo, nunca se cansaría de tenerla de eso estaba seguro. Al día siguiente sesshomaru se levantó al mismo tiempo que kagome, el se fue a seguir trabajando y ella fue con los niños, cuando el medio día llego todo la familia se reunía para ir a la aldea. Cuando llegaron a los primeros que vieron fue a sango y al monje Miroku

-realmente extraño mucha a kagome- dijo ella

-si , yo también la extraño pero debe estar bien…

No termino de hablar porque alguien los interrumpió

-SANGO MIROKU

-KAGOME

-SEÑORITA

-pero que alegría verlos

-kagome, shippo ¿Por qué están con sesshomaru?

-Sango, Miroku yo bueno es que sesshomaru es mi pareja

-aaa ya veo entonces en vez de decirle señorita le tendré que decir señora

-ay Miroku tu dime como te sientas mas cómodo, pero ¿y sus hijos?

-pues veras kagome están con la anciana Kaede y con Kohaku

-Me gustaría ver a la anciana Kaede- dijo kagome

-vamos se alegrara de verlos

-si- todos caminaban rumbo a su cabaña, cuando la anciana los vio se puso muy feliz

-kagome querida, pero que linda estas

-hola anciana

-pero cuéntame como has estado

Y así kagome le conto todo a sus amigos, mientras rin no paraba de platicar con kohaku y shippo y sesshomaru no paraban de mirarlos (jajajaj ja un hermano y un padre celoso típico) cuando kagome les dijo que inuyasha había muerto todos se quedaron en shok, después de eso se despidieron

-adiós a todos espero verlos pronto

-cuídense mucho- dijo la anciana

-si igual ustedes

Y así emprendieron el viaje de regreso, cuando llegaron kagome fue a dormir a rin y ella le pidió que le cantara

-mama podrías cantarme la canción d la otra vez?

-claro

_**Hoy la hermosa luna se está durmiendo,**_

_**sus ojitos por instantes se tienden a cerrar**_

_**en un suave sopor el sueño la está sumergiendo**_

_**entre bostezos a hurtadillas ella se ha ido a recostar**_

_**En sus rizadas y largas pestañas la somnolencia,**_

_**perezosa desde hace rato columpiándose ya estaba,**_

_**haciendo lucir a la luna esa tan enternecedora apariencia**_

_**que en el sereno mar y entre adormecidas olas se reflejaba**_

_**Ese atrayente mar con su rumor la está invitando a soñar,**_

_**y la noche afectuosa la mece delicadamente en su regazo,**_

_**mientras un audaz lucero hasta su cama la quiere escoltar;**_

_**llevándola por todo el firmamento agarradita de su brazo.**_

_**El cielo en un delicado gesto con su azulado manto,**_

_**muy sigiloso el mismo a la luna quiso venir a abrigar.**_

_**mientras la brisa con su bello e inigualable canto; **_

_**acompaña al silencio en su bello y cándido recital.**_

_**Todos corean esa canción de cuna para la luna,**_

_**esa que por la galaxia se comienza ya a escuchar,**_

_**como esa arrulladora balada no había existido ninguna;**_

_**que ser viviente haya podido risueñamente escuchar**_

_**La luna se ha quedado por fin dormida,**_

_**que nadie por favor la vaya a despertar,**_

_**que las estrellas contentas hoy tomarán su lugar,**_

_**el sol mañana temprano con sus brillantes rayitos,**_

_**los buenos días a ella de manera enternecida le dará.**_

Cuando termino la niña ya se había dormido, de repente se abrió la puerta, era sesshomaru

-¿Dónde escuchaste esa canción?

-pues de repente vino a mi cabeza y no se la cante ¿Por qué?

-ese canción es una de las canciones pertenecientes a mi clan

-valla- dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación

-y ¿Qué crees que signifique?

-esa canción era muy conocida, ya que cuando una hembra de nuestro clan la cantaba quería decir que estaba embarazada… nunca se podía cantar ya que al tratar de hacerlo simplemente no se recordaba la letra por eso cuando una hembra estaba esperando un cachorro la canción llegaba a su mente menos no. – termino de decir

-estas… estas diciendo que yo…. Yo estoy

-preñada- dijo sesshomaru, kagome empezando a llorar, el solo asintió, tendrían un cachorro un cachorro

-vamos a ser papas- dijo sesshomaru, kagome solo asintió.

-voy a ser papa, voy a tener un cachorro- estallo con una voz un tanto histérica

-estas completamente seguro

-si voy a tener un cachorro- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-creo que deberíamos esperar un poco un mes ¿no crees?

-de acuerdo- dijo el estaba feliz, tendría un hijo de la mujer que amaba. Y agradeció haber estado escuchando, una canción una sola canción solo eso necesito para sentirse completo. Escuchar a su mujer cantar una _**canción de cuna….**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**YEII ESPERO LES GUSTE A MI ME GUSTO ESA LETRA JIJI BUENO BESOS Y SIGAN LEYENDO.**_


	8. ¿TAKARA?

**Capítulo 8**

**De**

**En busca de un nuevo amor.**

**NOTA**: HOLAAA SOY YO DE NUEVO FELIZ 2014 A TODOS (AS) BUENO PUES YA ES EL CAPITULO 8 Y BUENO GRAACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LA VERDAD LES AGRADESCO SU APOYO Y PUES SIGAN DEJANDO MAS Y MAS LINDO Y HERMOSOS REVIEWS. XD AM Y PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP 8 ESPERO LES GUSTE. ESTE CAP. NOSE A MI ME PARECIO MUY CHISTOSO.

**IMPORTANTE**: ESTOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO T. YO SOLO ESCRIBO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**¿TAKARA?**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que sesshomaru supo que kagome estaba embarazada, y para ser sinceros todos los sirvientes del castillo o por lo menos los que tenían la tarea de cuidar a la señora de la casa estaban totalmente nerviosos, ya que como todo padre primerizo o bueno por lo menos el no dejaba que kagome moviera un solo dedo.

Y como todos los días kagome estaba recostada en uno de los jardines contemplando como su querida niña jugaba con shippo, era un día soleado y estaba vestida con un lindo vestido blanco con flores amarillas de tirantes y que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas, ese vestido le gustaba mucho su madre se lo había dado. Los niños estaban jugando cuando sintió unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, que la hicieron pararse de golpe, tal vez demasiado rápido ya que se mareo y se calló en el pasto con las manos en la boca y los ojos serrados respirando muy agitadamente

-SEÑORA, QUE LE PASA SE SIENTE BIEN, LE DUELE ALGO , LA LLEVO A SU RECAMARA- decía una youkai , ella era la dama de compañía que sesshomaru le había asignado, era muy linda pero había ocasiones en que exageraba demasiado las cosas, ella era alta de tez morena y su cabello y ojos eran azules Y VESTIA UNA YUKATA SENCILLA COLOR RASA.

-Midori- dijo kagome

-AY SEÑORA DIGAME ALGO, NO SE LASTIMO, ESTA BIEN?

-Midori…

-SABE QUE SI ALGO LE PASA EL SEÑO…

-MIDORI, PODRÍAS GUARDAR UN POCO DE SILENCIO- kagome abrió sus ojos, viendo que por fin Midori se había calmado un poco –si me encuentro bien solo fue un mareo y unas nauseas nada más, ahora quiero ir con sesshomaru.

-si como usted diga Kagome-sama

-ya te dije que no me digas así solo kagome- dijo mientras ella y Midori caminaban rumbo al estudio de sesshomaru.

Después de un rato llegaron a una gran puesta de madera, con pequeños detalles

-Midori, sabes tengo un poco de hambre podrías prepararme algo por favor.- dijo kagome antes de tocar la puerta, la youkai solo asintió y se retiro rumbo a la cocina, dejando a kagome sola, respiro y toco la puerta

-adelante- dijo una voz fría sin ningún tipo de emoción alguna. Al escucharla entro, el estudio de sesshomaru era una habitación bastante amplia de color azul, con repisas llenas de libros, pergaminos etc. también tenía una gran ventana, una mesa con muchos pergaminos que parecían ser mapas, justo atrás de esta había un mueble con algunas botellas de licor, sesshomaru se encontraba en un gran escritorio, lleno de papeles, y un tintero, frente a este había dos asientos, kagome tomo asiento en uno, le encontraba verlo trabajar, ella lo había ayudado un par de veces pero le gustaba más verlo. Después de un rato sesshomaru levanto la mirado hacia donde estaba kagome, y la encontró jugando con un pequeño tintero que había encontrado tirado.

-kagome ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-pues lo que pasa es que yo tengo una pregunta que hacerte

¿Cuál?- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar para llegar hasta kagome y tomarle de la mano para después sujetarla mejor de la cintura.

-bueno yo… yo quería saber cuánto tarda en nacer un cachorro de bueno de youkai.- dijo al fin mientras su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo

-pues depende, como nosotros somos inu youkais el tiempo de un cachorro de nuestra raza es de 4 mases.

-cuatro… cuatro meses valla no pensé que fuera tan rápido.

Después de eso el día transcurrió muy rápido kagome había permanecido el resto del día con sesshomaru en el estudio, le ayudo a sesshomaru y después de eso simplemente permanecieron sentados y mirando el atardecer, el no era de muchas palabras y aunque con todos los demás siguiera igual de inexpresivo, cuando estaban solos podía ser mas dulce, no tan dulce como kagome quisiera pero a veces una mirada dice mas que mil palabras.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, cuando..

-Mi señor alguien desea verlo- dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta

-hazla venir

-¿Quién es sesshomaru?

-no lo sé- dijo el levantándose pero con kagome aun junto a el, después de unos minutos alguien toco la puerta.

-adelante-

-HOLA SESSHOMARU MUCHO TIEMPO SIN VERTE- dijo una youkai parecida a sesshomaru con la excepción de que en vez de una luna en la frente llevaba un signo de infinito color azul. Y su cabello y ojos eran color café.

-takara que demonios haces aquí

-AY PERO QUE GROSERO ERES SESSHOMARU, SABES NO CUALQUIERA TIENE EL HONOR DE SER MI AMIGO CASI HERMANO Y MUCHO MENOS EL HONOR DE VISITARLO Y YO QUE ME TOMO ESA MOLESTIA CON TIGO PERO QUE DESCONCIDERADO.

Kagome miraba sorprendida a aquella youkai nunca había visto a alguien hablarle así a sesshomaru bueno solo ella pero, tal parecía que no era la única.

-Takara, no pienso repetirlo así que dime de una vez que haces aquí.

-GROSERO, mmm pero la verdad es que si vine porque me llegaron rumores de que el Gran Lord del Oeste había tomado una hombre y pues quise venir a ver, porque no imagino quien pueda aguantar tu carácter.

-cuida tus palabras Takara

-sabes que cuando éramos pequeños siempre me decías eso, pero mira nunca e cuidado lo que digo y aun así aquí estoy mas linda y simpática que nunca, pero yo no vine a hablar de mi sesshomaru ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales? Desde hace rato que llegue y estoy viendo a tu mujer, pero no nos has presentado, que mal educado eres.

. no me molestes

.hump, está bien lo are yo, hola mi nombre es Takara y soy amiga de esta imitación de lord- cuando ella termino de hablar sesshomaru ya la tenía sujeta por el cuello

-te dije que cuidaras tus palabras-

-y yo te dije a ti que nunca lo he hecho- y después de decir eso, sesshomaru sintió un dolor muy agudo en todo su cuerpo, lo que provoco que la soltara.

- a estas alturas mi querido amigo ya deberías saber como es que siempre logro salir intacta de bueno de tus ataques ¿no?

-vete al demonio

- -ay pero que lindo igual te quiero, bueno que estaba diciendo a ti y tu linda cómo te llamas- dijo takara mirando a kagome que tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-pero porque me miras as

-ah no par nada mi nombre es kagome

- que lindo nombre

Después de un rato kagome y takara se habían retirado al comedor junto con sesshomaru, quien veía como su mujer y su "querida" amiga platicaban alegremente, cuando llegaron ya los esperaban Jaken, Rin y Shippo, sesshomaru le dio órdenes a Jaken de preparar una de las habitaciones para la recién llegada, aunque si por el fuera desde hace mucho le hubiera dicho que se fuera, pero conociéndola sería capaz de bueno no estaba seguro, ya que ella era muy impredecible. Al término de la cena todos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Kagome y sesshomaru ya se encontraban también en los aposentos principales, en cuanto la puerta se cerró kagome ya estaba besando a sesshomaru y envolviéndolo con sus brazos, el beso era lento, pero lleno de amor, cuando se separaron el la miro lleno de deseo, la levanto de las caderas y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en aquellos hilos plateados, cuando sintió como el la recostaba en la cama, dándole un beso lleno de pasión, como si su vida dependiera de eso, su mano se deslizaba por su mejilla, por su cuello, por su hombro hasta llegar a su cintura, levantando aquel vestido, para poder acariciar mejor sus piernas. Ocasionando un estremecimiento y un gemido de parte de ella, Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaban de pasión.

Rápidamente, se deshizo de aquel estorboso pedazo de tela, logrando que kagome quedara solo en ropa interior, la cual desapareció un segundo después.

Kagome jadeaba suavemente, dejándose llevar. Para masajear con sus manos los senos allí ocultos.

-se... Sesshomaru aahh

Pronto, el demonio pareció aburrirse de ellos, por lo que decidió descender hasta llegar a su sexo.

-SESSHOMARUU- gimió ella ya no aguantaba más lo necesitaba, lo quería ahora mismo dentro de ella quería que la tomara ya.

Cuando sesshomaru considero que ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, retiro su mano de allí, dejándola completamente desnuda, levanto su rostro y encontró a su mujer mirándolo intensamente con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, se inclino un poco para poder besarla, podía oler su excitación, ese aroma que lo enloquecía de sobremanera.

-necesito que me tomes ahora mismo-dijo ella separándose de el y comenzando a desnudarlo, cuando por fin estuvo desnudo kagome pudo apreciar que su virilidad estaba más prominente que nunca., el lamio su cuello y oreja, a lo que kagome soltó un gemido, y sesshomaru la embistió completamente.

Ambos gemían y gruñían, hasta que llego el clímax para ambos que lo recibieron entre espasmos y gruñidos. Kagome se recostó en el pecho de sesshomaru dándole pequeños besos, para minutos más tarde dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

En la mañana el primero en despertar fue sesshomaru, quien al voltear su rostro del lado derecho del lucho se encontró con su mujer quien dormía plácidamente, el permaneció mirándola un par de minutos hasta que ella despertó.

-buenos días- saludo kagome alegremente acariciando la mejilla derecha de sesshomaru.

-buenos días- dijo el dándole un beso- y detectando de inmediato el olor a excitación de su hembra. – mujer estas esperando un cachorro, apenas si te acabo de dar un beso y estas excitada

Kagome lo miro fijamente, mientras sus mejillas eran invadidas por un color rojo brillante.

-creo que es mejor que te vistas, ahora que puedes- dijo sesshomaru.

Ese día kagome paso todo el día comiendo, los síntomas del embarazo estaban comenzando…

_**3 meses después**_…

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su estudio con una cara que bueno cualquiera que tuviera intenciones de decirle algo bueno no viviría para contarlo. La razón simple: una youkai embarazada, kagome se había puesta a llorar porque según ella le había preguntado que si estaba gorda y el le dijo que bueno fue honesto, y ella se puso a llorar y a decirle que ya no la quería, luego se calmó y todo parecía estar en calma por fin hasta que a Jaken se le ocurrió decir que ya no había mas manzanas por que ella se las había terminado, y kagome dijo que ella quería ir cpor mas y el le dijo que no, algo que no fue un buena idea porque kagome se enojo y le dijo que ella estaba embarazado no invalida y se enojo y se fue al jardín donde un pobre árbol pago los platos rotos. Realmente no la entendía primero estaba llorando, luego estaba feliz y cariñosa y después salía hecha una fiera del estudio.

-pase- dijo cuando alguien toco la puerta

-sesshomaru porque kagome está derribando arboles?- dijo takara acercándose a donde estaba sesshomaru.

-no la entiendo primero llora, luego esta feliz y después se enoja, ¿dime quien puede cambiar su estado de animo tan rápido?

-tranquilo trata de entenderla, esta embarazada es normal

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse takara le comento que si ya sabia quien ayudaría a kagome a dar a luz, porque ya casi se acercaba el día, y ahora que lo pensaba no lo tenia planeado.

-no realmente no le he pensado

-mmm yo podría ayudarle, tengo algo de experiencia.

-gracias Takara

-ves y tu que querías correrme pero como yo soy muy buena te perdono

-no digas estupideces

Y conforme fueron pasando los días sesshomaru aprendió a controlarse gracias a los consejos de su amiga, ya habían pasado muchos días y en cualquier momento kagome podría dar a luz, por eso siempre estaba acompañada. Ya era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo, kagome decidió que quería dormir desnuda porque tenia mucha calo lo único que la cubría era una fina sabana de seda, cuando comenzó a sentir unas enormes ganas de ir a nadar, pero cuando se levanto un dolor muy fuerte le recorrió el cuerpo, para después bajar la vista y ver un charco de sangre que la hizo soltar un grita que despertó a sesshomaru quien todavía estaba algo dormido (jejeejeje imagínense sesshomaru con cara de ¿que pasa? )

-pero que estas haciendo ahí parada- pregunto algo molesto

-sesshomaru, rompí fuente- dijo kagome

-¿Qué?

-que voy a dar a luz idiota ver por Takara- grito kagome a sesshomaru quien a una velocidad impresionante Salió corriendo en busca de takara, cuando llegaron kagome se encontraba recostada y algo agitada

-bien es la hora, sesshomaru sal por favor

-no me pienso mover de aquí- dijo el viendo una mueca de dolor en el rostro de kagome.

-créeme yo se lo que te digo sal- sesshomaru mira a kagome quien asintió, y salió de la habitación.

-bien kagome ahora necesito que respires muy profundo y que pujes con todas tus fuerzas.

-SI… AAAAAHHHHHH AAAHHHHHHH-

BAMOS KAGOME TU PUEDES- decía Takara, y asi pasaron muchas horas, ya casi amanecía cuando shippo y Rin aparecieron

-señor sesshomaru mi madre esta…

-si

En todo el castillo los gritas de kagome eran muy audibles, pronto llegaría el heredero de su señor mientas tanto en los aposentos principales kagome estaba respirando muy agitada

-vamos linda puja

-Y QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTOY ACIENDO IDIOTA ¿CANTANDO? AAAAAAAHHHHH- Takara dejo pasar eso, de hecho casi todo este tiempo había estado gritando palabras no muy adecuadas para la señora del oeste. cuando sesshomaru lo escucha no pudo evitar reírse eso había sido el insulto más chistoso que había escuchado

-ya casi kagome uno más y ya VAMOS UNO MAS-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- un pequeño llanto se escucho, un minuto después sesshomaru había entrado a la habitación, donde estaba su esposa y su recién llegado cachorro.

-FELICIDADES AMIGO -dijo takara cuando le entregaba a sesshomaru su cachorro

-sesshomaru que es-pregunto kagome, algo exhausta y comenzando a bostezar,, el se inclino y le dio un beso, mientras que takara salía de la habitación.

-Es un…

**CONTINUARA….**

FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO SIGAN LA CONTINUACION JEJEJEJEJ Y PORFA NO ME MATEN ¿SERA NIÑO O NIÑA? LO SABRAN EN EL PROCCIOMO CAPITULO.

ADIOS LOS QUIERO.

:


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**De en**

**Busca de un nuevo amor.**

HOLA A TODOS AY LO SE LOSE QUE ESTA VEZ ME TARDE MUCHIIISIMO TIEMPO E ACTUALIZAR, PERO USTEDES SABEN LA ESCUELA, PERO YA AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO. COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE.

**NOTA**: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

En todo el castillo los gritas de kagome eran muy audibles, pronto llegaría el heredero de su señor mientas tanto en los aposentos principales kagome estaba respirando muy agitada

-vamos linda puja

-Y QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTOY ACIENDO IDIOTA ¿CANTANDO? AAAAAAAHHHHH- Takara dejo pasar eso, de hecho casi todo este tiempo había estado gritando palabras no muy adecuadas para la señora del oeste. cuando sesshomaru lo escucha no pudo evitar reírse eso había sido el insulto más chistoso que había escuchado

-ya casi kagome uno más y ya VAMOS UNO MAS-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- un pequeño llanto se escucho, un minuto después sesshomaru había entrado a la habitación, donde estaba su esposa y su recién llegado cachorro.

-FELICIDADES AMIGO -dijo takara cuando le entregaba a sesshomaru su cachorro

-sesshomaru que es-pregunto kagome, algo exhausta y comenzando a bostezar,, el se inclino y le dio un beso, mientras que takara salía de la habitación.

-Es un…

CAP. 9

En la habitación principal del castillo del oeste se encontraban Kagome y Sesshomaru quien sostenía en brazos a su primogénita, Katara se había retirado y con ella se habían ido shippo, Rin y Jaken ella les dijo que en este momento kagome necesitaba descansar.

-anden, Rin, joven shippo, señor Jaken en este momento no es posible que vean a kagome-sama, está muy agotada

-de acuerdo, ven Rin vamos- dijo shippo llevándose a Rin a comer algo.

-yo me voy a quedar aquí, pueden necesitar algo-dijo un Jaken algo terco

-Jaken déjalos descansar, sin necesitan algo ellos no lo dirán, ahora vámonos

-hump- contesto Jaken y se fue rezongando, Takara lo miro con una gotita de sudor (XD con su cara de qué onda con Tigo) suspiro, y se fue.

**Mientras con sesshomaru y kagome…**

-sesshomaru que es-pregunto kagome, algo exhausta y comenzando a bostezar, él se inclinó y le dio un beso, mientras que takara salía de la habitación.

-Es un varón kagome

-da… da… dámelo quiero ver a mi hijo- pidió kagome, él se colocó a un lado de ella y le puso al pequeño cachorro en sus brazos, cuando el pequeño sintió unos nuevos brazos abrió los ojos que eran como los de su padre al igual que su cabello, su piel era blanca como porcelana, tenía dos franjas en cada mejilla y una luna, que indicaba que el era el primogénito de el gran sesshomaru, pero a pesar de todos esos pequeños rasgos que había heredado de sesshomaru sus facciones eran las de su madre, y en el cabello tenia algunos mechones de cabella color azabache. El miraba con curiosidad a la mujer que lo sostenía ella le dedicaba una mirada tan dulce al igual que su sonrisa, la miro fijamente.

-hola bebe- dijo kagome- yo soy tu mama

El niño la miro unos instantes alzando una de sus manitas, kagome sonrió y acerco su rostro a la manita de su hijo, cuando el pequeño alcanzo a tocar su nariz sonrió para des pues bostezar, sesshomaru quien permanecía a su lado miraba fijamente aquella escena. Cuando le vino a la mente aquel dia en el que su padre le había preguntado que si tenia a alguien a quien proteger y ahora que miraba a su mujer con su pequeño en brazos sonria.

"_**padre ya encontré la respuesta a tu pregunta, aunque ya había contestado a esa pregunta la última vez cunado inuyasha y yo unimos nuestras fuerzas, pero aun así mi respuesta es si, si tengo a quien proteger"**_

El sintió que rozaron sus labios ligeramente, lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro que un par de enormes ojos lo miraban curiosamente, el solo se limitó a sonreír

-sesshomaru ¿en qué piensas?.

-no es nada, estaba pensando en que nombre ponerle- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño, quien se había quedado dormido

-mmmmmmm que te parece… Takeshi o ¿que otro se te ocurre?

-Ichirô

-Y si le ponemos los dos

-Me parece bien, ahora debes reponerte

-si- sin más se quedó dormida, a la mañana siguiente el primogénito del el lord sesshomaru fue presentado.

**Tiempo después…**

Kagome había decidido que Takara se podía quedar si ella así lo quería, pero ella era alguien con un espíritu libre así que se despidió y se fue.

Ya había pasado el tiempo kagome había mejorado mucho en su entrenamiento, Sango y Miroku junto con sus hijos, kohaku y la anciana Kaede se habían puesto muy felices cuando ella junto con sesshomaru, shippo, Rin y Jaken fueron un día a verlos con la sorpresa de que la señora del oeste había dado a luz hace poco. Ellos iban a visitarlos a el castillo y kagome junto con su familia iban a verlos a ellos a la aldea, aunque claro no todo es color de rosa por lo menos no para sesshomaru y Shippo ya que al ir a visitar a los amigos o los amigos a ellos siempre se encontraban con kohaku quien siempre se la pasaba con Rin quien ya había dejado de ser una "niña" y esto provocaba que kohaku recibiera miradas algo intimidatorias del lord sesshomaru como de shippo.

Takeshi ya había crecido y según sesshomaru ya tenía edad para entrenar, el había heredado la personalidad de su padre, claro con su madre al igual que sesshomaru era diferente como todo niño se dejaba mimar por ella aunque enfrente de otros decía que él ya era grande. Pero kagome siempre decía que su padre era más grande y que no se quejaba, igual que shippo, después ella fingía tristeza y no le hablaba (aunque 5 minutos después el niño ya le estaba pidiendo perdón y se dejaba mimar).

Un día kagome escucho a shippo decirle está a. Takeshi que kagome y rin eran las dos mujeres que más querían ellos y no dejarían que se les lastimara, y cloro el pequeño no entendió nada de lo que su hermano mayor le dijo no entendió nada. Cuando kagome escucho decir eso a shippo no pudo más que ruborizarse y echarse a reír a más no poder mientras abría la puerta del estudio aun riendo, hecho que ocasiono que todos le dirigieran una mirada de curiosidad.

-Madre ¿Por qué te estas riendo?- pregunto un pequeño niño de unos 6 años con el rostro inexpresivo, pero con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

-¿quieres saber porque me rio Takeshi?- pregunto kagome a su hijo, quien se ruborizo por la mirada que le dirigía su madre, pero aun así asintió.

-bueno la razón por la que me estoy riendo es que tu hermano- dijo dirigiendo la vista a shippo quien se encontraba a su lado izquierdo y se ruborizo al instante- y tu padre son unos machos muy sobre protectores- cuando termino de decir esto suspiro y le dio un beso a shippo y a el pequeño Takeshi. Sesshomaru solo se limitó a arquear una ceja. Kagome lo miro y le sonrió.

-bueno si no les molesta voy a comer algo- dijo kagome dejando a los tres hombres solos. Una vez dicho eso Salió y Takeshi dijo.

-padre no entendí nada de lo que mi mama dijo

-hmp siempre debes cuidar a tu madre y a tu hermana Takeshi Ichirô- dijo sesshomaru, cuando el niño escucho que su padre pronunciaba su nombre completa supo que eso iba enserio, sesshomaru cada vez que lo entrenaba o le daba alguna otra orden siempre decía su nombre completo y con su padre no se jugaba.

-tu madre es una youkai muy poderosa y tu hermana es una sacerdotisa igualmente poderosa, pero a pesar de eso se pueden descuidar y tu y shippo deberán estar ahí para que si eso llegara a pasar sean lo suficientemente capaces de cuidarlas ¿ma has comprendido?

-si padre siempre voy a cuidar a mi mama y a rin- dicho eso se retiró a buscar a su madre, él también tenía hambre.

Sesshomaru y shippo fueron al estudio ya que como una vez le había dicho el lord a shippo el seria su general de confianza y como tal tenían asuntos que atender, ya que shippo había dejado de ser el "pequeño" de su mujer ante sus ojos (claro kagome no lo ve de esa forma shippo sigue siendo su bebe)

Después de un rato sesshomaru y shippo fueron al comedor, para llevarse una gran sorpresa, sesshomaru mira a Jaken y a Rin quienes estaban con los ojos en sus platos, mientras que Takeshi estaba haciendo caras, sin que su madre lo notara.

-pero ma… madre- dijo shippo tartamudeando al ver lo que se supone era la cena.

-¿Qué?- dijo kagome con una sonrisa mientras comía felizmente.

-esto yo… me podrías decir que es esto- dijo señalando su plato.

-ah esto es la cena, es que yo tenía antojo de arroz con chocolate y pescado y pensé que sería mejor si lo comemos todos porque esta tan rico- la verdad ella ya sabía el porqué de esos antojos, y quería ver la cara que ponía el al ver lo que comerían, quería decírselo a sesshomaru o por lo menos darse el gusto de comprobar si él seguía igual de perceptivo. (Jejeje sarcasmo)

-Mujer pero te has vuelto loca- dijo sesshomaru arrugando su nariz, mientras shippo suspiraba y se sentaba a comer, el conocía a su mama y cuando quería algo no había poder sobre la tierra que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Kagome sonrió en vedad que había sido buena idea.

-no estoy loca sesshomaru- contesto tranquilamente.

-yo no pienso como eso

-pues entonces- dijo kagome comenzando a acercarse mas a el rodeándolo por el cuello y besándolo levemente, sesshomaru soltó un gruñido

-yo tampoco pienso complacerte hoy

-insolente- gruño sesshomaru, pero prefirió no negarse, realmente esa bruja sabia como doblegarlo pero ya se las cobraría.

Ya en la habitación, se encontraba una pareja tratando de regular su respiración, kagome se apoyó en el pecho de sesshomaru y comenzó a darle pequeños besos

-sesshomaru- dijo acercándose más a su rostro

-mmm

-quiero decirte algo pero…

-habla de una vez mujer que me estas preocupando-dijo el acomodándose para quedar sentado y abrazar a kagome.

-bueno ¿Qué me dirías si te digiera que quiero otro bebe?

-bueno te diría que a partir de hoy no volverías a salir de aquí- dijo el besando su cuello

-bueno pues no te diré que quiero que hagamos uno

-¿Qué?- dijo sesshomaru algo contrariado ¿Cómo que quería tener otro cachorro? ¿Pero sin "hacerlo"? esa mujer era un caso perdido.

-si porque ya lo hicimos sesshomaru estoy embarazada.

-tu estas embarazada

-si

-vamos a tener otro cachorro

-si

-te amo kagome se que casi nunca lo digo pero

-se que te cuesta trabajo expresar tus sentimientos, pero cuando yo te conocí eras frio, orgulloso, un tanto cruel, pero también eras fiel, protegías a los tuyos y lo sigues haciendo, no quiero que cambies, porque yo me enamore de un sesshomaru orgulloso, frio pero que con migo sabe hacerme sentir amada..

-te amo

Después de esas palabras se quedaron dormidos abrazados, ella acorrucada en el pecho de su youkai con una sonrisa, después de tanto por lo que había pasado al fin era feliz y en cierto modo estaba agradecida con inuyasha porque gracias a el ella fue _**en busca de un nuevo amor**_.

**FIN**

Aaaaaaayyyy pero que bonito bueno espero que les guste y de nuevo una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto.

Bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima historia los quiero

Adiós

Satoshi-hanami13.


End file.
